All About Us
by Chogyuna686
Summary: sasuke yang merajut kasih dengan sang kekasih Hyuga Hinata, harus merasakan dilema saat sang mantan pacar sekaligus cinta pertamanya harus mengusik di kehidupannya yang setelah lama pergi, akan kah sasuke mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang chapter 7 dirubah Tamat
1. Chapter 1

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Suara _bell_ sekolah menggema diseluruh koridor penjuru sekolah.

Semua siswa keluar dari kelas masing-masing, ketika mendengar _bell_ istirahat terdengar digendang telinga, mereka mengatakan bahwa 'jika _bell_ sudah terdengar, itu adalah lantunan malaikat yang sementara, dan jika _bell_ pulang adalah lantunan malaikat yang sesungguhnya' entahlah! Para murid selalu mengharapkan bunyi kedua _bell_ tersebut, dibandingkan harus mendengar _bell_ mulai pelajaran.

Tengoklah pada beberapa tempat _zona_ nyaman , salah satunya koridor sekolah, taman, atap sekolah, dan yang paling terakhir adalah kantin sekolah tempat yang paling sering di kunjungi para siswa-siswi sehingga tempat itu selalu ramai, ada pengecualian saat jam pelajaran, akan tetapi banyak saja siswa-siswi nakal dengan pura-pura minta ijin ke kamar kecil, tetapi malah mampir kekantin, ayo jujurlah semua yang merasakan bangku sekolahan pasti pernah melakukan hal itu!

Perpustakaan 'Katakan tidak untuk tempat satu itu' mungkin yang pernah menginjakan kaki ketempat seperti kuburan itu, hanya paksaan karena ada beberapa tugas yang mengharuskan mengambil dari sumber buku panduan. Lupakan tempat yang bisa dibilang seperti kuburan itu, dan lihatlah ada beberapa siswa-siswi populer yang kini sedang berkumpul hanya untuk bersantai sambil menunggu lonceng kematian alias _bell_ tanda masuk terdengar, begitulah mereka berspekulasi.

"Hahahhah..."

Tawa seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam sekolah tingkat atas yang sedang duduk dibangku kayu panjang berada di koridor menuju kantin, dan kini di duduki oleh para siswa untuk sekedar nongkrong.

"Naruto kau memang handal jika urusan menggoda perempuan"

Setelah menertawai sahabatnya itu, laki-laki bermarga Inuzuka itu malah meledeknya.

"Tentu, Kau lihat gadis itu"

Naruto menunjukan jarinya pada gadis berambut pendek yang sedang memegang minuman ditangannya.

"Dia bisa kudapatkan dengan satu kali kedipan"

Ucap Naruto dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Kau mau mati ditangan kekasih mu Naruto-kun"

Gadis yang bermarga Yamanaka itu menimpali obrolan kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi berisik sedang menggoda adik kelasnya yang lewat.

"Asal kau tidak comel, Shion-chan tidak akan membunuh ku"

Naruto melirik sinis kearah Ino yang kerap kali comel kepada kekasihnya.

" _Dobe_ , kau takut pada pacar mu"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mengajari pelajaran fisika pada sahabatanya Uzumaki Karin kini ikutan nimbrung dengan obrolah sahabat hebohnya.

"Kau tau sediri _teme_ , Shion sering menghajarku jika aku macam-macam"

Sasuke tertawa khas laki-laki saat melihat wajah menderitanya Naruto, beberapa siswi yang lewat terpesona saat melihat pemuda ganteng disekolahnya itu tertawa.

"Wo..woo.. ada apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara dan Shikamaru datang membuat semakin ramai lah tempat itu.

"Darimana saja kalian"

Tanya Karin yang sedari tadi diam disebelah Sasuke.

"Biasa ada sedikit _problem_ , betul kan Gaara"

Jawab Shikamaru lalu duduk dibangku kosong yang kebetulan dekat dengan Kiba yang sedari tadi sudah duduk.

"Ya. Betul"

Gaara memetikan Gitarnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa, lalu koridor itu semakin rame saat Gaara mulai menyanyikan lagu.

Dari beberapa jarak terlihat gadis berambut _indigo_ turun dari tangga, dan akan menuju kearah kantin yang otomatis harus melewati tempat para siswa-siswi populer yang kini sedang bergurau, matanya melirik kearah siswa-siswi yang dikenalinya, dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, ia mematung dengan pandangan dingin khas gadis itu yang selalu menunjukan _foker face_ setiap harinya, Hinata memutarkan tubuhnya , ia membatalkan niatnya untuk menuju kantin saat melihat kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke tengah beradegan romantis dengan gadis lain.

"Woy Sas jika Hinata ada disini, mungkin dia akan meminta putus"

Ledek Shikamaru yang tengah memperhatikan sahabatanya Sasuke sedang meniup debu yang berada dimata Karin.

"Kau lihat , aku sedang menolongnya bukan berbuat macam-macam"

Jawab Sasuke ketus dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Tapi kalian serasi sekali jika jadi pasangan kekasih"

Ino yang dari dulu ingin menjodohkan Sasuke dan Karin terlihat antusias.

"Apaan sih Ino"

Ucap Karin malu-malu, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia karena ia memang memendam rasa pada sahabatnya itu, apa lagi Sasuke kerap kali perhatian padanya membuat ia semakin kegirangan.

"Keh, aku mau masuk kelas saja"

Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka, Gaara dan Naruto serta Kiba tidak tahu menahu karena sedang asik menyanyikan lagu dipandu Gaara bersama Gitarnya.

Beberapa jam terlewati, kini _bell_ pulang terdengar dan para murid bersorak bahagia dengan gerakan cepat mereka memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas meraka masing-masing.

"Baiklah pembelajaran sudah selesai, dan saya berharap kalian mengumpulkan tugas kimia nya tepat waktu"

Ucap Shizune salah satu guru kimia yang baru saja beres mengajar di kelas Hinata.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan"

Shizune melangkah meninggalkan kelas itu, disusul para murid untu keluar sedangkan Hinata memakai tas ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama Tenten teman sebangkunya, saat sudah diujung pintu tiba-tiba pipi Hinata serasa dikecup seseorang.

Cupp

Kecupan dari sang pemuda Uchiha bungsu yang merupakan kekasihnya Hinata memamerkan adegan romantisnya didepan teman kelas Hinata yang sebagian belum keluar.

"Ciieee, Hinata jangan memamerkan adegan romantis didepan kami dong"

Tenten yang kebetulan dibelakang Hinata bersemu merah saat melihat adegan romantis itu.

Lalu dijawab senyuman saja oleh Hinata.

"Kalau kalian mau, cari pacar saja "

Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan helm motor yang biasa digunakan Hinata.

"Ah tidak tau tempat saja kau"

Shikamaru yang sekelas dengan Hinata ia belum keluar karena harus terhalangi sahabatnya yang sedang beradegan romantis didepan pintu.

"Sas, ingar pertandingan futsal jam 4"

Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan takutnya Sasuke malah asik pacaran.

"Oke tenang saja"

Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam, entah Sasuke yang tidak peka ia tidak menyadari perubahan Hinata yang hanya diam dibanding biasanya.

"Woy Sas jam 4 awas lupa"

Saat diparkiran Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke saat melihat pemuda itu bersama Hinata, lalu ia memakai helmnya saat sedang menumpangi motor nya dan dibelakang joknya sudah ada Shion yang hanya tersenyum.

"Bawel kau _dobe_ "

"Yasudah, aku duluaan ya"

Motor mahal Naruto melesat pergi kearah gerbang sekolah , Sasuke yang kini sedang menaiki motornya yang berada diparkiran ia memundurkan motornya yang berhimpitan dengan motor milik siswa lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

Hinata yang sedang memakai _sweater peach_ nya terhenti ketika ada suara perempuan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Sasuke yang sudah memakai helm nya hanya terlihat mata dan hidung nya saja serta anak rambut yang beberapa keluar, ia melirik ke arah Karin yang kini menatap nya gelisah.

"Ada apa Karin"

Tanya Sasuke yang suara terendam helm mahalnya, Hinata hanya diam di belakang Karin sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun bisa bantu aku"

Karin menatap harap pada mata _onyx_ pemuda didepannya yang sebagian wajah tertutup helm akan tetapi aura kegantengannya tidak memudar.

"Memang ada apa"

"Tolong anterkan aku ke rumah sakit, ayah ku masuk Rumah Sakit baru saja, dan disini tidak ada taksi kau tau itukan , hanya ada bus dan harus menunggu setengah jam lagi"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, lalu ia melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah terdiam sambil memegang helm.

"Hinata mendekatlah"

Sasuke yang masih berada diatas motor mahalnya menyuruh Hinata mendekat.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun"

Hinata menatap kearah manik Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya ragu.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri"

Ucap Sasuke selembut mungkin agar Hinata tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Tentu, kau antarkan saja Karin-san"

Dan lagi-lagi Hinata menahan kecewanya saat Sasuke begitu mementingkan Karin, padahal Hinata tahu sekali Karin hanya membual, gadis berambut maroon itu selalu saja mencari perhatian Sasuke agar selalu bersamanya, dan soal alesan Karin tadi ia sudah mencurigainya bahwa ini hanya lah drama, karena setau Hinata tinggal menaiki bus jalur kearah jalan pertigaan disana sudah ada taksi yang lewat.

Tanpa basa basi Hinata mending segara pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, akan tetapi Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangannya lalu memeluknya sebentar.

"Hati-hati"

Ucap Sasuke lembut, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan mereka, dan kini Karinlah yang menumpangi jok belakang motor Sasuke, saat motor Sasuke melewati Hinata ia membunyikan _klakson_ motornya pertanda duluan, dan Hinata melihat samar-samar bahwa Karin tengah menyeringgai kearahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan futsal kini telah ramai dengan beberapa pemuda yang baru saja melakukan olah raga sepak bola yang merupakan hoby para laki-laki.

"Kyaaa Sasuke"

Beberapa gadis yang kini tengah melihat pertandingan sepak bola terus berteriak, rata-rata para gadis itu adalah dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan meski ada beberapa gadis lain yang turut serta mendukung sekolahan dari tim lawan, dan lagi-lagi mereka berdecak kagum kearah Sasuke karena pesona Uchihanya yang siap akan melelehkan setiap para perempuan.

"Sasuke kan milik ku"

Ucap perempuan yang kini memakai pakaian serba pink itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merasa aneh.

"Terserahlah Sasuke pasti akan tertarik padaku"

Kawanan disebelahnya tidak terima dengan ucapan gadis berpakaian serba pink itu.

1 jam berlalu pertandingan pun selesai, dan dimenangkan oleh kelompok kawanan Sasuke.

"Aku kalah telak sehingga tendangan terakhir dari Gaara membuat ku salah fokus"

Ucap salah satu tim lawan sambil memberikan jabatan kepada tim Sasuke.

"Hahha,oke minggu depan kita bertanding lagi"

Ucap Naruto, kepada Rock Lee pemuda yang dijadikan ketua di tim lawan.

"Siap, siap.. atur saja waktunya"

Khas laki-laki selalu siap saat akan melakukan olah raga yang satu ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu sore Hinata mengantar Tenten belanja ke _departement store,_ dan kini Hinata berjalan sambil bercanda gurau, sambil meminum minumannya disampingnya ada Tenten dengan setumpuk belanjaan.

"Hinata-chan, kita ke sana yuk?"

Tenten menunjukan jarinya kearah kedai ramen yang tengah ramai oleh beberapa pengunjung.

"Hmm,, baiklah aku rasa perutku sudah mulai lapar"

Jawab Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang minta diisi.

Mereka berjalan kearah kedai ramen yang berada disebrang jalan, disana terlihat remaja laki-laki dan perempuan yang tengah asik bercanda gurau, lalu ada juga yang sedang berpacaran, Tenten mencubit lengan Hinata saat melihat pemuda tampan tengah mengobrol.

"Hinata disini banyak laki-laki ganteng yak"

Bisik Tenten, yang sedari tadi membicarakan pemuda tampan yang melewat kearahnya.

Hinta dan Tenten memasuki kedai itu , lalu menduduki meja kosong yang dekat dengan jendela, Tenten menyimpan barangnya.

"Kau ingin apa Hinata-chan biar aku yang pesan"

Tawar Tenten, pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ingin satu ramen tanpa jamur, dan minumannya _ice lemon tea_ "

Jawab Hinata, dan di jawab anggukan oleh Tenten, Hinata membuka ponselnya berharap Sasuke akan menghubunginya akan tetapi nihil ponselnya tidak ada satu pemberitahuan pun, Hinata mendesah kecewa lalu ia memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas slempengnya, lalu ia berdiri menuju ketoilet.

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku mencoba makanan mu"

Pinta Karin yang sedari tadi berada disamping Sasuke

"Tentu saja"

Jawab Sasuke, melihat Karin memakai sumpit Sasuke berniat menyuapinya karena makanan Sasuke adalah sop kuah.

"Biar aku suapi saja"

Kata Sasuke sambil menyuapi Karin, Shikamaru kembali melihat malas pada sahabatnya yang terlalu baik pada perempuan bernama Karin yang jelas-jelas ia menyukai Sasuke dilihat dari matanya pun.

Saat menyuapi Karin kuah itu Karin tiba-tiba terbatuk membuat Kuah yang berada di mulutnya sedikit keluar dengan refleks Sasuke menyusutnya memakai ibu jarinya.

Hinata yang akan ketoilet celingukan mencari tempat dan pandangan matanya melihat kearah kawanan Sasuke yang sedang makan, Naruto menunduk membawa makanan yang jauh dan retina mata Hinata melihat jelas apa yang kini tengah dilakukan oleh kekasihnya bersama gadis yang sama membuat Hinata semakin berdenyut nyeri di ulu hati nya.

"Ekhemmm"

Shikamaru yang sudah melihat Hinata memberikan kode keras pada Sasuke yang masih belum sadar ada kekasihnya.

Gaara yang tengah menimati makanan nya terhenti saat melihat Hinata, dengan pandangan kearah Sasuke yang tengah seperti bermesraan bersama Karin.

"Tuh kan Sasuke dan Karin memang cocok"

Ino yang memang belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata, ia seperti biasa asal ngomong.

Merasa tidak enak, Hinata ditatap Shikamaru dan Gaara Hinata mencoba tidak pergi dan malah menyapa mereka.

"Hai"

Dunia seolah berhenti, Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya di sudut bibir Karin.

"Eh, Hinata-chan sejak kapan disini"

Ino yang baru saja mendengar sapaan Hinata merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya, meskipun kerap kali ia merasa bodo amat karena Hinata tidak akrab dengannya.

"Baru saja"

Jawab Hinata bohong yang jelas-jelas sudah diketahui oleh Shikamaru dan Gaara.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata, dan membawa gadis itu dari sana.

"Bisa aku jelaskan"

Bisik Sasuke sambil membawa Hinata kearah Tenten yang sedang duduk.

"Tenten bisa tinggalkan kami berdua disana ada Naruto dan lainnya kau bisa bergabung dulu"

Tenten yang melihat ketegangan diwajah Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hinata"

Panggil Sasuke sambil menatapnya dengan bersalah.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun, kenapa membawa ku kemari"

Tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Kau pasti melihatnya kan?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata lalu menciumnya.

"Memang apa yang aku lihat"

Jawab Hinata, sedikit ada aura dingin yang terpancar dari mukanya.

"Aku hanya membantu Karin , sungguh kau tau kan kita hanya bersahabat"

Ucap Sasuke, masih sambil menciumi tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Oh"

Ada jeda sebentar , Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada didedapan bibirnya untuk ia cium.

"Memang kenapa, kau pikir aku akan cemburu hm"

Hinata pasrah saja saat Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya dan terus ia kecup.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

"Aku lapar Sasuke-kun"

"Kita makan diluar saja"

Sasuke terus menatap mata bulan Hinata berharap ia menyetujui ajakannya.

"Tapi Tenten.-"

Sasuke terlanjur berdiri dan menarik Hinata dengan lembut, saat diparkiran Sasuke memakaikan helmnya kekepala Hinata. Lalu menaiki motornya bersamaan dengan Hinata dibelakangnya. Motor itu melaju kencang Hinata memegang erat di pinggang Sasuke.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat, lalu Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya keatap gedung salah satu restoran disana. Banyak orang disana yang merupak orang yang sedang berpacaran mereka memegang pada pinggiran batas aman diatas gedung sambil melihat lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip, dan yang paling indah adalah _Tokyo Tower_ yang memancarkan lampu yang semakin indah ditengah gelapnya sang malam.

Restoran disana sengaja menjadikan atapnya untuk di jadikan tempat romantis sambil melihat _Tokyo Tower_.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, menyimpan dagunya di pundaknya lalu tanpa permisi ia menyingkirkan rambut Hinata sehingga semakin terekpose leher putih Hinata, Sasuke menciumi leher Hinata bibirnya menyusuri dari bahu keleher dan sampai ia mencium lama pipi kanan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun"

Panggil Hinata tanpa merasa usik dengan bibir Sasuke yang masih saja menciuminya.

"Hn"

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya, ditatapnya mata bulan Hinata dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, napas Sasuke pun terasa hangat kepermukaan wajah Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu waktu kau bosan padaku"

Tanya Hinta tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi"

Jawab Sasuke sambil lebih sedikit memajukan kepalanya sehingga Hidung mancung Sasuke bergesekan dengan Hidung mancung Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ada perempuan lain yang lebih cantik menyukaimu"

Tanya Hinata kembali, Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dengan posisinya.

"Bukankah setiap perempuan yang melihatku akan jatuh cinta padaku hm"

Saat Hinata akan menjawab Sasuke dengan lebih dulu mengunci bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya memangutnya dengan lembut menyesap rasa manis yang selalu ia rasakan saat memagut perempuan dambaannya ini.

"Jangan membicarakan hal lain ketika kita sedang bersama, _I Love You"_

Sasuke berbisik setelah melepaskan pagutannya, lalu ia mencium lembut kening Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo International Senior School_ , kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari _New York_ , seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno, kehadirannya membuat seluruh penjuru sekolah heboh apalagi para siswa laki-laki.

Sasuke yang sedang berada diatap sekolah bersama Hinata tidak tahu menahu dengan kedatangan siswi baru itu, yang Sasuke tahu ia berduaan dengan gadisnya dan menyesap bibir manisnya selama ia bisa. Beberapa saat Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya saat merasakan Hinata butuh pasokan udara, lalu mengusap benang saliva yang berada disudut bibir Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kita kekelas"

Ajak Sasuke, lalu Hinata mengganguk pertanda menyetujui dengan ajakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata sepanjang jalan dan mengantarkan Hinata kedepan kelasnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu ya, nanti pulang aku jemput"

"Tidak usah kau tunggu saja di parkiran"

"Hm kalau aku tidak mau"

Sasuke mengedip nakal kearah Hinata.

"Terserah sajalah"

Hinata yang selalu biasa saja saat digoda oleh Sasuke hanya bisa 'terserah'

Sasuke berjalan kearah kelasnya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan bibirnya yang ia gigit berharap jejak manis mulut Hinata masih menempel dibibirnya, namun akan saat berbelok ia malah menabrak seorang perempuan bersurai pink membuat buku-buku yang ia bawa berjatuhan.

"Kau tid- " ucap Sasuke terpotong saat ia melihat wajah gadis itu.

"Sakura"

Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang tengah terbengong.

"Sasuke-kun kau masih ingat padaku kan"

Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang kini diam , dan detak jantungnya berdebar saat pelukan Sakura menghangatkan tubuhnya kembali, ia mengingat betul bahwa gadis ini adalah cinta pertamanya, yang tega meninggalkannya ke negeri yang berbeda, membuat Sasuke merasakan frustasi saat mantan kekasihnya ini meminta putus.

"Kau, ini benar kau"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, namun malah dihadiahi ciuman manis di pipinya.

"Iya ini memang aku"

Sakura tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikiran Sasuke ia malah mengelus lembut pipi tirus Sakura. Karin menghentikan perjalanannya saat melihat Sasuke dengan gadis yang diyakininya Sakura mantan kekasihnya saat SMP.

"Apa saingan ku harus bertambah lagi setelah gadis Hyuga sialan, kenapa si Haruno harus kembali"

Gumam Karin sambil meremas detak jantungnya yang kian berdetak nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap sebal kearah ponselnya, kenapa Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya juga, ia berjalan kearah kelas Sasuke dan disana ada hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang mengobrol.

"Hinata-chan, masuk saja"

Naruto berteriak saat melihat Hinata yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke"

Tanya Hinata _to the point_ , ia memang tidaklah akrab dengan teman-teman Sasuke terkecuali Shikamaru yang memang sekelas dengannya.

"Bukan kah Sasuke sudah pulang yah"

Jawab Kiba, yang keheranan melihat Hinata mencari Sasuke.

"Pulang, benarkah?"

Hinata mengereyitkan dahinya, lalu Naruto teringat bahwa Sasuke sedari tadi terus saja bersama gadis Haruno yang menurut desas sesus nya adalah mantan pacar Sasuke.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia pulang bersama dengan mantan pacarnya itu?"

Ucap Naruto dengan kepolosannya, membuat Hinata semakin bingung dan dasar Naruto dan Kiba adalah orang-orang blak-blakkan ia malah berspekulasi tanpa meyembunyikan rahasia.

"Iya kau benar, Sakura Haruno itu ya"

Timpal Kiba membuat Hinata semakin menunjukan ketidak mengertiaanya, pasalnya ia belum pernah mendengar nama Sakura disekolah, Tapi astaga ia melupakan sesuatu bahwa ada murid baru pindahan _New York_ seingatnya.

"Terima kasih , Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun akau pamit pulang duluan"

Dengan rasa sesak di hati, Hinata berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka berdua melihat Hinata pergi tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Naruto sepertinya kita melakukan kesalahan besar"

Ucap Kiba , dan Naruto yang baru saja sadar berteriak histeris.

"Hey bodoh, Hinata kan pacar Sasuke"

"Aduh matilah kita _dobe"_

"Mulut mu sama saja seperti Ino, eghh "

Kiba yang kesal meninggalkan Naruto.

"Woy tunggu dulu kau juga sama-sama comel bodoh"

Naruto berlari menyamai langkah Kiba

"Habislah kita"

Gumam Kiba. Sambil mengacak rambutnya gusar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata baru saja akan membuka gerbangnya, namun harus terhenti saat ada _media sosial_ yang masuk diponselnya. Ditatapnya dengan dingin saat sebuah gambar kekasihnya dicium oleh gadis yang berambut pink.

Hinata memasukan lagi ponselnya, hatinya yang sedang tidak karuan membuat Hinata selalu menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

Hinata menatap jendela kamarnya, ia tidak akan pernah menangisi hal seperti ini ia selalu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak akan pernah menangis jika sudah berkomitmen memulai hubungan berpacaran, karena saat pacaran pasti selalu ada masalah, tetapi air mata itu tetap jatuh juga, sebagai mana keras pun Hinata menahan ia tetap manusia biasa yang kerap kali hatinya tersakiti pasti air matalah yang akan selalu menemani.

Dilain tempat Sasuke memandang Sakura yang kini tengah tidur di sebelah bahunya, setelah selesai menonton bersama di _apartement_ Sakura, ia malah tertidur dibahunya.

"Kenapa kau datang disaat seseorang bersamaku"

Sasuke mencium lembut kening Sakura, lalu ia menggendong Sakura untuk dibawa kekamar milik Sakura.

 **To be continued**

Saya update bawa judul baru, hmmm sebenarnya saya tidak percaya diri saat akan mempublish cerita ini, sungguh! Otak saya masih saja berani untuk membuat beberapa cerita khayalan ku.

Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada fanfiction SHE , saya baru memakai ffn, saya lupa tidak mengeditnya sehingga membuat beberapa pembaca jadi pusing membacanya.

Tapi saya akan terus berkarya , meskipun terus melakukan kesalahan mungkin lambat laun ff yang saya buat bisa menyamai penulis lihai lainnya.

Soal cerita, alur/plot yang mungkin membuat para pembaca kecewa setelah membacanya saya kembali meminta maaf karena kerap kali saat menulis otak saya buntu.

Tolong selalu membantu saya dalam kritikannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Hujan terus mengguyur komplek perumahan Hyuga, Hinata yang baru saja selesai mandi menatap kearah jendela kamarrya yang berembun, ditutuplah gorden jendelanya lalu ia menyesap teh hangat yang sudah disiapkan _maid_ diatas nakas kamar Hinata.

Drttt.. Drrttt

Ponsel Hinata bergetar saat ada pemberitahuan dari salah satu _sosial media_ miliknya, ia mengusap layar ponsel membuka kunci layar usapnya. dan lagi-lagi retina matanya menatap dingin pada sebuah gambar yang memperlihatkan kekasihnya yang kini berada direstoran bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan saat merasakan detak jantungnya berdenyut nyeri, hingga ia tersenyum hambar seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri, ingatannya pergi ke masa lalu saat ia masih memakai seragam _junior high school._

Cemburu! Kata itu yang pertama Hinata ingat; iya pernah mendengar kata cemburu saat kawan sebangkunya di _junior high school_ curhat padanya, ia cemburu saat melihat kekasihnya mengantar perempuan lain selain dirinya, Hinata yang masih polos tidak mengenal cinta ia selalu mendengus kesal pada kawannya itu, hingga ia berspekulasi untuk apa harus merasa cemburu? Karena hal seperti itu!. Dan kini jawaban itu terjawab juga olehnya ia merasakan cemburu melihat Sasuke yang sedang berduaan dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya.

Selingkuh! Kata kedua yang ia ingat; pernah ia memaki sahabatnya yang meraung sakit hati padanya hanya karena ia diselingkuhi, dan Hinata dengan acuhnya berucap 'kau tidak perlu menangisinya, kau hanya tinggalkan ia pergi dan mencari yang lain' sahabat Hinata yang memilih bertahan dianggap bodoh olehnya, karena untuk apa mempertahan laki-laki itu yang sudah jelas menyakitinya, masih saja berharap ia akan berubah dan kembali.

jujurlah, setiap insan yang merasakan sakit hati karena diselingkuhi oleh orang yang dicintainya pasti selalu menerimanya kembali.

Bohong, jika ia dengan secara bebas mengatakan aku sudah _Move On_ sambil berucap 'untuk apa mempertahankan orang yang sudah menyakiti kita', tetapi saat malam menangisinya sambil mengingat masa indah bersamanya, dan berharap ia kembali padanya.

Putuskan saja! Lagi-lagi omong kosong, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri saat kau mencintai seseorang dan kedapati dia berselingkuh dibelakangmu, apakah dengan santai bilang putus. Tidak itu hanya bualan emosi, rata-rata mereka selalu memberi pilihan, 'jauhi dia? Atau aku yang pergi!'. Bodoh! Memang itu hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan manusia jatuh kelubang yang sama hanya kerana menjunjung tinggi rasa Cinta.

Hinata mengerti sekarang ia mencoba jujur pada diri sendiri seberapa keras Hinata ingin melupakannya, dan mencoba menjadi perempuan tegar tetapi itu hanya omong kosong tetap saja kenangan bersamanya masih tercetak indah dibenaknya dan mungkin membutuhkan beberapa tahun untuk bisa melupakannya. Ia tidak peduli dianggap bodoh seperti ucapannya pada kawannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan kearah kelasnnya, disebelahnya sudah ada kawannya Naruto dan Kiba karena yang lainnya sudah terpisah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.

"Sas, kau tidak marah pada kami kan"

Tanya Naruto yang menatap cemas kearah Sasuke yang mengeriyitkan dahinya.

"Ampuni kami Sasuke"

Ucap Kiba yang semakin membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Kalian kenapa hah?"

Tanya Sasuke tajam melihat gelegat aneh kedua sahabat hebohnya ini.

"Apa Hinata bicara sesuatu padamu"

Naruto kembali berucap, dan hanya tatapan heran yang ditunjukan Sasuke.

"Hinata?, memang Hinata akan bicara apa?"

"Sungguh Hinata tidak bicara sesuatu padamu"

Kiba membinarkan matanya penuh harap dengan pertanyaan nya, karena ia bisa saja kena amukan Sasuke.

"Apa sih? Ayo masuk sebentar lagi Kakashi _sensei_ masuk"

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dan Kiba yang kini mengusap dadanya 'selamat'.

 _Bell_ istirahat alias lonceng malaikat sementara terdengar dipenjuru sekolah, dan lagi-lagi para siswa-siswi berhamburan dalam kelas.

"Hin, kau mau kekantin?"

Tawar Shikamaru pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harus ke lab Shika-kun, ada yang harus aku teliti bersama Kurenai _sensei_ "

Jawab Hinata sambil memasukan buku-buku nya yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Shikamaru ber-Oh ria, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memakai pakaian labnya didalam kelas, lalu ia segera keluar untuk menuju _labolatorium_ yang berada digedung utama dekat dengan ruang para guru. Hinata berjalan melewati tangga menuju bawah karena ia berada dikelas lantai 3 membuat ia harus turun, perasaannya merasa was-was agar tidak bertemu dengan siapapun yang dikenalinya. Namun harapannya sirna saat ia malah tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat dan terhuyung kedepan namun seseorang yang tertabrak olehnya menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak jauh.

"Hinata"

Gumam Sasuke saat melihat Hinatalah yang menabrak Sasuke dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja ia tak menahannya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang berada dipingganggnya, tatapi Sasuke malah merangkul kembali dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana hm"

Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan lembutnya, lalu ia mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Aku harus segera pergi Sasuke-kun"

"Kau sibuk sekali hm"

"Maaf"

Hinata melepaskan kembali tangan Sasuke,lalu berjalan pergi setelah pegangan tangan Sasuke melonggar, Sasuke memandang punggung ringkih Hinata yang kini semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya, ia menatap sendu, hingga digantikan oleh sosok Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang melihat apa?"

Tanya Sakura sambil mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya, ia memilih mengalihkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke membelai surai pink sakura, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda belum.

"Ayo sarapan kau bisa sakit?"

Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk menuju kearah kantin, sungguh yang melihatnya pasti meyangka mereka sedang berpacaran.

Hinata yang baru saja sampai di _labolatorium_ menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu, sungguh! Ia ingin sekali menampar Sasuke seperti perempuan lainnya yang sedang sakit hati, bukan ia tidak bisa akan tetapi tidak mampu, ia sungguh tidak mampu jika tidak bisa menahan air matanya didepan mata Sasuke.

Hik

Hik

Hinata menahan tangisnya sehingga hanya terdengar isakan menyayat hati, Hinata mendongak berharap air mata tidak jatuh, dadanya yang terus saja ia pukuli agar tidak merasakan sesak.

Sasuke membawa makanan yang baru saja dipesan, disimpannya di atas meja disana sudah ada Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Aku bawakan mie _soba_ kesukaan mu sekaligus dengan kuahnya"

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura, ia menyesap jus tomatnya sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai memakan makanannya.

"Kau masih saja mengingat nya Sasuke-kun"

"Tentu"

"Andai waktu itu aku tak meminta putus padamu Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke berhenti meminum jus nya, lalu ia menyimpan gelas berisikan jus itu, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu mengelusnya. Sakura hanya diam sambil saling memandang lembut. Seolah sedang mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menggeliat malas diliriknya jam tangan berwarna cream di tangan kirinya, ssmar-samar ia melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 16:30, ia terbangun dari tidur duduknya ia memijat plipisnya yang berdenyut, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sambil duduk hingga waktu pun sudah sore begini, diliriknya ruangan _labolatorium_ serba putih, di samping kiri anatomi tubuh terlihat menyeramkan dipandang menjelang sore, sebelah kanan jendela besar menampilkan hujan gerimis. Hinata bangkit lalu membereskan peralatan lab yang berserakan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?"

Langkah kaki mungilnya berjalan kearah pintu, dibukanya pintu itu, ia membawa ponselnya yang bergetar disaku jas labnya.

"Hanabi ada apa ia menelpon"

Gumam Hinata saat Hanabi lah yang menelpon, saat akan menggeserkan ponsel _touch screen_ ke warna hijau, sayangnya panggilan itu selesai. Mata bulan Hinata melirik kesamping saat hujan masih saja turun, terbesit dipikirannya, apa ia harus menerobos hujan itu karena waktu semakin sore, apa menunggu hujan reda saja.

Namun pilihan pertama lah yang ia pilih, ia berlari sambil tas rasel menutup kepalanya agar tidak terkena hujan.

Hinata menepi di sebuah caffe depan sekolah, ia menuju tempat pemesanan teh hangat setelah memesan ia memilih duduk di meja dekat dengan jendela yang langsung melihat kearah pekarangan bunga yang terkena air hujan.

"Ini nona pesanan nya"

Seorang pelayan mengatarkan pesanan Hinata, lalu menghidangkan nya diatas meja.

"Selamat menikmati hidangannya nona"

Ucap pelayan itu sambil tersenyum, setelah itu pelayannya pergi saat Hinata membalas dengan anggukan. Hinata menyantap makanannya, dirasakan perutnya yang mulai keroncongan, di caffe itu hanya ada beberapa pelanggan tidak penuh seperti biasanya, Hinata melirik kearah pintu saat melihat seorang pelanggan datang lagi. Ia pernah melihat orang itu, yah perempuan yang membuat hubungan nya dengan Sasuke merenggang. Hinata mencoba tidak acuh saat Sakura celingukan mencari meja, Hinata tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Boleh aku bergabung disini"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu menghampiri Hinata, ia tidak ingin duduk sendirian saat melihat Hinata yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya ia berniat untuk duduk bersamanya. Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu dan ia hanya menatap seolah mempertanyakan, dan senyuman Sakura lah yang ia lihat 'cantik' itu yang terbesit di pikiran Hinata 'pantas saja Sasuke langsung mencampakannya' Hinata hanya diam memandang, Sakura yang sudah merasa pegal kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bolehkah"

Sakura memandang lembut, Hinata hanya mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Hm, kau baru pulang sekolahya"

Memecah keheningan Sakura mulai mengakrabkan diri pada Hinata yang hanya diam, seolah damai menikmati makanan dihadapannya.

"Aku ketiduran di ruangan lab"

Jawab Hinata, Sakura hanya tersenyum , lalu pelayan datang lagi mengantar pesanan Sakura.

"Oh yah, memang kau sedang apa di lab"

Sakura meminum teh hangatnya, lalu menyusut mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang berada di sakunya .

"Sebuah penelitian saja"

"Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura"

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, lalu Hinata membalasnya.

"Hyuga Hinata"

"Nama yang bagus, Oh yah kau kelas berapa?"

Mata Sakura menatap ceria memandang mata Hinata.

"Aku berada di kelas XII-C, kalau Sakura-san"

"Panggil aku dengan _suffix-_ Chan saja ya Hinata-chan, Oh aku kelas XII-B"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Hinata-chan"

Hinata hanya tersenyum membalasnya, lalu selang beberapa detik ponsel Sakura bergetar, ditatapnya ponselnya lalu ia meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk diponselnya, setelah Sakura pergi Hinata memandang kearah jendela yang berembun bekas hujan serta langit yang sudah gelap, lalu ia melihat kearah Sakura yang kembali menghampirinya.

"Kau mau pulang kapan Hinata-chan?"

Tanya sakura sambil memasukan ponsel kesaku bajunya lalu duduk kembali didepan Hinata.

"Mungkin sekarang, kenapa Sakura-chan apa mau pulang bareng?"

"Tunggu dulu, mending kau pulang bareng aku saja seseorang sedang menjemputku"

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Hinata menolak tawaran Sakura.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, kau mau ya"

Mata Sakura menatap memohon harap agar Hinata menyetujui permintaannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau arah rumah kita berbeda itu semakin menyulitkan Sakura-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kau mau ya"

Hinata melirik jam, ini sudah petang bus jarang sekali melewat, lalu dengan sangat terpaksa ia menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Hinata mengangguk dan Sakura memancarkan matanya ceria.

"Mungkin dia sebentar lagi sampai, kita tunggu didepan saja"

Sebelum pergi mereka membayar makanan yang ia pesan, lalu ia menunggu di depan caffe.

"Aku ijin ketoilet sebentar?"

Hinata meninggalkan Sakura didepan Caffe untuk ke toilet sebentar. Lalu setelah Hinata pergi tak berapa lama mobil mewah terparkir didepan caffe, orang yang diberada di dalam mobil itu keluar dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun"

Teriak Sakura saat Sasuke kini berada dihadapannya, Hinata yang baru dari toilet membulatkan matanya dan ternyata yang dimaksud seseorang itu adalah kekasihnya yang akan menjemput mantan kekasihnya.

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata saat pandangan matanya melihat Hinata. Mata bulan Hinata seketika berubah dingin seolah tidak mengenali Sasuke.

"Hinata, ini dia yang akan mengantarkan kita"

Sakura merangkul tangan Sasuke, Sasuke terus memandang mata bulan Hinata yang tak lagi menatapnya.

"Oh, Sasuke"

Ada jeda, Hinata melirik dingin kearah mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya juga. Lalu ia malanjutkan ucapannya yang membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

"Apa kalian sering pulang bersama?"

"Kau benar, apa kalian saling mengenal?"

Sakura melepas rangkulan tangannya, dan memandang ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tau, dia kan siswa populer, iya kan Sasuke"

Bagaikan pukulan telak mengenai hatinya, Sasuke tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Hinata. Kekasihnya itu tak lagi memanggilnya dan _suffix-_ kun.

"Sakura sepertinya aku harus pulang sendiri"

Ucap Hinata, saat Sakura akan mencegahnya ucapannya keburu dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Aku harus kesuatu tempat dulu, hm aku duluaan ya"

Tanpa mendengar ucapan Sakura , ia pergi dari sana dan berjalan kearah samping Sasuke lalu menunbrukan bahunya, ke bahu Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun"

Sakura merangkul tangan Sasuke yang diam saja, lalu mereka pergi kearah mobil Sasuke yang terparkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang ponselnya, ditatapnya terus ponsel itu yang melihatkan deretan sebuah nomer. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar matanya menyipit, dijambaknya rambut raven yang sudah mulai acak-acakkan.

"Aghhhhhh"

Sasuke menghempaskan ponsel itu kearah kasur, nafasnya memburu, ia mengingat dengan betul tadi Hinata tak lagi menatapnya lembut 'kenapa?' gadis itu malah pura-pura tidak mengenalnya di depan Sakura, Hinata ya Hinata, gadis itu seolah mengerti khalayak laki-laki yang sedang bersama selingkuhannya ia dengan pihak menderita selalu berpura-pura. Sungguh bukan itu yang diinginkan Sasuke!, ia menginginkan Hinata jujur saja bahwa ia kekasihnya!, dan demi tuhan ia tidak berselingkuh! dengan Sakura, akan tetapi! Hatilah yang mendusta disaat yang sama perempuan yang dulu berada dihatinya kembali muncul, membuat ia bersikap egois ingin selalu berada didekat kedua gadis itu.

Sasuke dia manusia biasa, dimana rasa cinta bisa muncul kapan saja, meski harus terkubur beberapa meter sekalipun akan tetapi ketika hati berkehendak ia bisa apa! Oke orang-orang menganggapnya jahat, lalu apa Sasuke menginginkannya semua ini! Cukup satu ia menginginkan satu saja, otak bisa saja seperti itu. Ketika hati yang menginginkan keduanya, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia ambil lagi ponsel itu, dan dengan refleks ia menuliskan beberapa deretan pesan, setelah itu menyambar jaket serta kunci motor yang berada di tasnya.

Hinata memakai sweater rajut untuk menghangat tubuhnya, musim semi kerap kali terasa lebih dingin dari musim panas, mata bulannya menemukan siluet laki-laki tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon Sakura. Dadanya kembali merasa sesak melihat siluet laki-laki itu, ia ingin sekali tidak menemui ajakannya akan tetapi ia tidak boleh berbuat seperti gadis manja yang merajuk pada kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu hanya diam menunduk. Lama terdiam Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hinata, apa kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan bodoh, sungguh untuk apa laki-laki jenius disamping Hinata ini malah mempertanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang jelas-jelas sudah pasti diketahuinya.

"Entahlah"

Hinata mengingit bibir bawahnya berusaha tidak tersulut emosi, mungkin jika itu gadis lain bisa saja akan menampar samabil menangis dan meminta putus.

"Bisa kau bersikap layaknya kekasih"

Sasuke yang merasa kesal dengan perilaku Hinata yang tidak menunjukan sisi lain seperti perempuan khalayaknya, padahal ia sudah memikirkan ketika ia ditampar , sungguh melihat Hinata yang seperti ini Sasuke semakin merasakan bersalah karena kekaishnya ini pasti memendamnya sendiri, Sasuke jadi lebih ingin melihat Hinata menangis dan menamparnya.

"Apa kau masih menganggap ku kekasih, atau masihkah kau mencintaiku?"

Ketenangan Hinata patut diacungkan jempol, meski hatinya menahan pilu ia masih saja so tegar dengan bertanya seperti itu. Sasuke diam, Hinata baru saja mempertanyakan cinta Sasuke terhadap nya.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mati-matian menahan air matanya, Sasuke bingung harus menjelaskan apa, soal cintanya ia dengan pasti akan menjawab iya dia masih mencintainya tetapi cinta itu harus terbagi dua.

"Maaf"

Sasuke tidak mampu menatap kearah Hinata, dan kata 'maaf' lah yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan, Hinata terdiam.

"Apa kau akan meminta putus"

Hinata menatap miris, padahal ia tidak pernah memikirkan kata itu dibenaknya, akan tetapi dengan pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ia semakin yakin tak ada lagi cinta dihatinya.

"Jika kau menginginkannya"

Sasuke memberanikan diri menatap wajah Hinata, digengamnya tangan Hinata disimpannya dipipi tirus Sasuke.

"Bisakah aku berlaku egois Hinata"

Sasuke mengelus lambut tangan Hinata dipipinya dengan ibu jari miliknya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, terkadang seseorang tetap mencintainya atau bahkan memafkan,meski harus tersakiti, karena orang itu berfikir karena kenangan yang pernah diberikannya lebih besar daripada rasa sakit itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, sungguhkah ia akan memafkan Sasuke meski ia dengan terang-terangan menunjukan bahwa kini ada perempuan lain dihatinya. Ditatapnya sendu Hinata, Sasuke merasakan laki-laki paling jahat didunia ini karena masih saja ia memikirkan perempuan lain yang jelas-jelas ada perempuan seperti Hinata di sampingnya.

" Mencintai seseorang yang menyakiti kita itu adalah kesalahan. Tapi apakah seseorang itu masih sanggup untuk berbicara jika hati yang berkehendak.

Sasuke membawa Hinata kepelukannya, diusapnya kepala Hinata penuh dengan rasa sayang hingga Sasuke berjanji didalam hatinya ia akan 'fokus bersama Hinata, Sakura adalah masa lalunya' Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata yang sudah tidak ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sungguh! Aku janji akan mencoba melupakan Sakura, dia hanya masa lalu ku"

Hinata tersenyum , ia tidak banyak berharap hanya ingin berjalan beriringan dengan waktu memang pada dasarnya perasaan manusia bisa berubah dengan seiringnya waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memandang sendu saat ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan bergandengan dengan Hinata, Sakura yang baru tahu Hinata adalah kekasih Sasuke sedikit tidak rela. Hinata merasakan pegangan tangan Sasuke di jemarinya erat sekali, namun pegangan itu tidak lagi dirasakan saat retina mata Sasuke melihat tatapan terluka Sakura, meski gadis Haruno itu mengganti tatapannya saat Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, aku baru tahu loh kalian adalah pasangan kekasih"

Sasuke menatap Sakura bersalah, ia paham betul gadis bersurai pink ini, ia yang sedang pura-pura tegar dihadapannya, Hinata ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan bisa terdiam pada kenyataanya perasaan seseorang itu tidak bisa terhapus hanya dengan sekali waktu.

"Aduh aku jadi merasa bersalah pada kejadian di caffe itu Hinata-chan"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku memang sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-kun, jadi aku bersikap dingin padanya waktu itu"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, dirasakan hatinya yang berdenyut nyeri karena pada kenyataanya Sasuke sudah memiliki perempuan lain.

"Ah iya, aku pergi duluan ya Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan"

Sakura memilih pergi, Sasuke yang merasakan bersalah mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun"

Hinata lagi-lagi merasakan sesak, apa ia harus menyelahkan rasa cintanya padahal ia sudah dengan jelas mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tak akan lagi seperti dulu, tetapi cinta tak pernah menyakiti, hanyalah kenyataan orang kita cinta, tak bisa dimilikilah, yang sering membuat hati merasakan sakit.

Sadar akan janjinya pada Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura , ditatapnya Hinata yang tidak menunjukan ekpresi apapun.

"Tidak Sakura, hanya saja kau harus sarapan dulu sebelum masuk"

"Sebelum berangkat aku sudah sarapan di _apartement_ "

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, giliran Sasuke yang merasakan bersalah pada Hinata ia hampir saja melupakan janjinya.

"Mari kita ke kelas"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu kembali mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari lentik Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Digedung utama tepatnya diruangan osis, disana terlihat kekacauan, bukan kekacauan karena adanya kemalingan atau barang-barang yang dihancurkan seseorang akan tetapi beberapa gumpalan kertas lah yang berserakan,

Ketua umum Sabaku Gaara, ia menatap kesal pada rekannya Shikamaru yang pergi meninggalkan rapart dengan sesuka hatinya. Masalah belum selesai tetapi sudah terjadi kekacauan, memang apa penyebabnya? Ulang tahun sekolah lah penyebab utamanya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang berantakan itu, ditangannya ia menggenggam map biru langit, dilihatnya Gaara yang tengah menggeram kesal.

"Kau tau Sas, ulang tahun sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi dan kita belum mendapatkan tema sama sekali"

Gaara meremas rambutnya prustasi, para anggota lain hanya menunduk melihat kekacauan ketua umum itu.

"Shikamaru? Apakah dia tidak menemukan ide sama sekali"

Sasuke mengereyit dahi, masalah sepele seperti ini membuat teman ter cool nya itu kacau.

"Ide yang diberikan tidak bagus semuanya terlalu biasa"

Gaara pemuda sabaku _perfectionist_ , yang menginginkan hasilnya selalu menakjubkan,memilih hal apapun harus segala rinchi, pantas saja kan ia terpilih sebagai ketua umum dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru si jenius, Sasuke? Tentu saja mereka masih dibawahnya seharusnya Sasuke lah yang menyandang ketua osis umum, akan tetapi dengan santai ia menolak karena tidak suka dengan pusat perhatian, meskipun ketampanannya juga adalah pusat perhatian para perempuan.

"Apa kau ada ide Sasuke"

Tanya Gaara, matanya menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringgai otaknya selalu menemukan hal yang luara biasa lalu ia menyerhkan map itu kepada Gaara. Lalu terlihatlah ketua umum itu tersenyum saat melihat ide yang diberikan Sasuke yang sudah tersusun rapi berada di map biru yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup menarik, aku akan merapart kannya hari ini juga.

Sakura hanya berdiam diri didalam kelasnya, ia tidak berniat menemui Sasuke karena ia masih tidak rela menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah menemukan penggantinya.

Matanya melihat siluet Hinata dijendela kelasnya, Sakura berdiri berniat berbicara berdua dengan Hinata, ia menyusul kemana perginya Hinata.

Karin yang sekelas dengan Sakura, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis Haruno itu, ia mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakuara mengejar Hinata yang kini menuju ke _labolatorium_ , dengan nafas yang memburu ia mengejar Hinata langsung berteriak memanggil Hinata agar ia berhenti.

"Hinata"

Panggilan Sakura tak lagi lembut, perasaan dingin menguar dari aura Sakura yang tidak biasanya berbuat seperti itu.

"Sakura-chan"

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Hinata tampak ragu, ia harus menemui Kurenai _sensei_ tetapi saat melihat aura Sakura, sepertinya pembicaraannya sangat penting.

"Baiklah bicara disana saja"

Hinata menunjuk bangku kayu didepan _labolatorium_ , mereka duduk berdampingan. Hinata menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara, ia tidak akan memulai karena yang mengajak duluan bicarapun Sakura.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat aku masih SMP, aku merasakan kebahagian yang tak pernah kurasakan, hari-hari yang aku lewati sungguh suram dibandingkan dengan orang lain, aku merasakan yang nama _broken home_ , membuat aku selalu ingin mati saja"

Hinata terdiam saat Sakura mulai pembicaraanya, ia terus menatap Sakura yang hanya menatap kearah rok nya saja. Beberapa menit terdiam Sakura kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Hingga pada suaru hari, ada laki-laki pindahan dari London ia sangat tampan sekali membuat ku langsung jatuh cinta dalam hitungan detik, laki-laki itu sangat cool, tidak mudah bergaul dengan sembarang orang, tetapi aku berusaha untuk mendekatinya mula-mula ia menolak akan tetapi dengan berjalan nya waktu ia bisa menerima ku sebagai temannya, kami lewati hari kami dengan indah, lalu memang aku yang sudah memendam rasa aku mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaan ku, dan lagi-lagi aku merasakan kebahagian saat dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama"

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan sendu, Hinata yang sudah tahu siapa sosok laki-laki yang dibicarakannya ia tersenyum miris.

" Tetapi saat hubungan kita menginjak 2 tahun aku harus terpisah dengannya, karena kedua orang tua ku harus pindah ke New York, dan aku harus mengikutinya, dan disinilah kesedihan ku kembali aku rasakan, aku meminta putus padanya, meski aku tidak menginginkannya tetapi aku harus melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya"

Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura yang kini menangis, Sakura kembali menatap Hinata dengan muka memohon.

"Dan sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku akan mengambil kembali dia kedalam pelukanku"

Hinata menegang, Sakura menghapus air matanya dan menatap dingin kearah Hinata.

"Jadi tujuan ku kesini untuk membawa kembali Sasuke untuk bersamaku, maafkan aku karena dia lah sumber kebahagian ku"

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, dirasakan ia sudah cukup untuk berbicara dengan Hinata, lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggakan Hinata yang hanya diam dengan tatapan bingung.

Karin yang mengikuti Sakura kini tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis Haruno itu, ia menyeringgai dan mengikuti kembali Sakura sampai di tangga ke dua ia memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno"

Panggilnya dengan melipat kedua tangan didadanya, Sakura menatap malas saat melihat Karin yang memanggilnya.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sakura tidak ingin berdebat dengan perempuan berambut _maroon_ ini.

"Ternyata kau licik juga ya, mengancam si Hyuga bodoh"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut dengan mu"

Jawab Sakura, dan berniat meninggalkan Karin dan menurun kan kakinya ketangga tig.

"Eits mau kemana?"

Karin menjambak rambut Sakura dengan paksa, Sakura yang tidak terima ia balik menjambak rambut Karin, hingga terjadi pertengkaran namun naas tanpa sengaja Karin malah mendorong tubuh Sakura kebawah tangga hingga dengan refleks Sakura terjatuh dan berguling-berguling sampai dilantai dasar. Karin yang melihatnya sempat shock saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir dikepala Sakura, tak ingin disalah kan Karin meninggalkan Sakura.

Hinata terhenyak ia harus menyusul Sakura bahwa ia 'tidak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk bersama Sasuke', ia sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Sakura, ia berniat menuruni tangga tetapi matanya membulat seketika saat melihat Sakura.

Sasuke memandang ponselnya, ia baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Hinata untuk menyusulnya keruangan _labolatorium_ saat di lantai dua matanya melihat seseorang yang tergeletak dan membuat ia panik seketika

"Sakuraa"

Sasuke membalikan badan Sakura yang tertelungkup, darah segar keluar dari plipisnya ia memandang keatas saat Hinata yang terbengong diatasnya.

"Sakura kumohon berthanlah"

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan berniat membantu Sakura yang akan dibawanya. Akan tetapi ia harus menelan pahit bentakan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tangan kotor mu dari tubuh Sakura"

Hinata sadar, bahwa Sasuke kini tengah salah paham dan menyalahkannya.

"Sas-suke-kun i-itu tidak seperti yang k-kau pikirkan"

Hinata gagap seketika, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan malah membawa pergi Sakura secara _bridal style_.

"Sasuke, sungguh"

Hinata menangis menahan lengan Sasuke air mata yang baru pertama kalinya Sasuke melihatnya, Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya berbicara yang membuat Hinata terdiam seketika.

"Aku menyesal telah memilihmu, aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu Hyuga, jauhi aku dan aku minta putus dengan mu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis, ia tidak bisa untuk menahan tangisannya saat orang yang cintainya tidak percaya kepadanya. Hinata merasakan sesak ketika Sasuke tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Hinata terkulai lemah ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Ia menyadari menyakitkan rasanya ketika seseorang datang memberikan cintanya, namun pada orang itu jugalah yang membuat ia tak punya arti apa-apa dihadapannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Up date kilat ini, aduh mau bicara apa yah, bingung juga.. oh iya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang udah mau membaca karya ku yang meneurut ku masih belum sempurna.**

 **Hmm sebenrnya saya juga kasian sekali menjadikan Hinata Hime begitu tersakiti, soal pemeran laki-laki untuk menjadi sandaran Hinata belum terpikirkan karena disini Hinata jarang bergaul dengan namanya laki-laki.**

 **Saya cukup antusias dengan beberapa review yang kalian berikan, ternyata kalian menyukainya.. padahal saya tidak yakin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.**

 **Dan saya akan selalu meminta maaf bila ada alur/plot yang kecepatan , typo yang bertebaran, dan sekali lagi mohon review nya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis, kalau kau menahan tangisanmu, hatimu hanya akan bertambah sakit"_

Sebuah kata-kata yang di kutif dari drama Korea I Miss You yang menggambarkan perasaan seseorang sekarang.

Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya, hatinya benar-benar terluka bagaikan sebuah belati menancab sempurna tepat di dadanya. Ruangan itu menjadi saksi filu Hinata mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dulu saat ia kecil, Hinata pernah merasakan kesedihan yang luar biasa ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, Hinata benar-benar merasakan kehilangan! Ia mengalami sedih yang luar biasa ia terus menangis tanpa henti, namun ia teringat pada permintaan mendiang ibunya sebelum benar-benar meninggal, ibunya pernah berkata 'jadilah perempuan yang tegar, jangan menangis untuk menyelasaikan masalah, karena tangisan tidak akan menyelasaikan masalah' hingga membuatnya selalu menahan tangisannya. Mungkin saat itu, Hinata salah mengertikan pesan mendiang ibunya.

Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia terus menangis, ruangan itu sangat sepi hingga menjadikan suara tangisannya sedikit menggema.

Tenten merasakan gelisah saat Hinata belum masuk juga, diluaran sana sedang ramai dengan obrolan orang-orang yang membicarakan Sakura.

"Hinata dimana sih kau?"

Tenten terus menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga saat menghubungi Hinata namun lagi-lagi sambunganya tidak diangkat.

Shikamaru yang baru datang kekelas terlihat santai saat ia mengumumkan bahwa kali ini ada praktikum di _labolatorium._

Tenten mendesah, sesuatu sepertinya telah terjadi pada sahabatnya, ia mengetik pesan untuk ditujukan pada Hinata, lalu memasukan ponselnya kesakunya dan berjalan pergi duluan untuk ke _labolatorium_.

Sambil berjalan Tenten terus melirik kanan dan kekiri berharap ia menemukan Hinata, dibelakangnya Shikamaru dan kawan kelasnya berjalan kearah _lab_.

Tenten memasuki bangunan utama sekolah, ia menaiki tangga, dibelakangnya berisik kawan kelasnya yang sedang bercanda, Shikamaru hanya diam tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana. Tenten menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar tangisan seseorang, setelah menyadari seperti suara, Hinata!, Tenten berlari membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menatap heran.

Tenten berjalan gontai saat melihat sahabatnya tengah terduduk, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tenten melirik kebelakang saat teman-teman sekelasnya yang mulai berdatangan tak ingin memperlihatkan sahabatnya yang tengah sedih. Ia melakukan sesuatu.

"Kalian pergi dari sini"

Usir Tenten, Shikamaru memandang heran kepada gadis bercepol itu.

"Aku bilang kalian pergi dari sini, tanpa pertanyaan"

"Kau ini kenapa sih Ten"

Tanya Shikamaru, gadis bercepol itu hanya memandang dengan sorot tajam, teman-temannya mendesah kesal sudah cape-cape menaiki tangga malah disuruh pergi.

"Uhh , menyebalkan"

Dengan rasa kesal mereka kembali kebawah, Tenten langsung berlari kembali kearah Hinata yang masih menangis, dirangkulnya Hinata dengan satu tarikan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tenten mengelus surai indigo Hinata, namun Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tangisan, gadis Hyuga itu tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tenten mengerti mungkin Hinata belum sanggup untuk bercerita, tapi ia langsung berpikir pasti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura, karena setaunya tadi Sasuke lah yang membawa Sakura yang sedang terluka hingga diseragamnya terdapat noda darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan, dokter yang menangani Sakura belum keluar juga, ia terus menggumamkan doa untuk Sakura, tak berapa lama dokter yang menangani Sakura pun keluar. Sasuke langsung menanyakan keadaan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Dokter wanita itu menepuk bahu Sasuke, ia tersenyum penuh haru yang ditunjukan untuk Sasuke.

"Pacarmu baik-baik saja, mungkin beberapa saat lagi siuman"

Sasuke menghela nafas 'selamat' lalu dokter itupun meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah memasuki ruangan Sakura. Ditatapnya gadis yang menutup matanya itu, dikeningnya terbungkus perban yang menutup luka. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut lalu mencium kening Sakura yang rebungkus perban. Dia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat nakas yang berada diruangan itu, lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Maaf, karena ku kau seperti ini"

Ucap Sasuke, ia ingat kembali saat melihat Hinata yang terbengong di tangga atas, ia tak menyangka Hinata bisa melakukan hal itu kepada Sakura, meskipun hatinya tidak meyakininya tetapi dengan pasti ia mempercayai logika yang ia lihat ia menyangkal semua yang ia rasakan.

Mata Sakura mulai terbuka dengan perlahan, ia merasakan kepalnya yang pening, dilihatnya ruangan serba putih, lalu ia menyadari bahwa ini dirumah sakit saat melihat beberapa alat rumah sakit yang tersambung ketubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

Panggil Sakura, terdengar serak, Sakura merasakan sakit pada tenggorokannya yang serak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke memandang lembut, _onyx_ nya mengeluarkan tatapan khawatir, Sakura tersenyum membalasnya.

"Sedikit pusing saja"

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku, kau harus berada disini"

"Ini bukan salah mu Sasuke-kun"

"Tetapi semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku tidak berpacaran Hinata, dan membuat Hinata melukaimu"

Hinata? Sepertinya ada yang salah pikir Sakura, kenapa pemuda Uchiha ini malah menyalahkan Hinata, yang jelas-jelas ia mengingatnya Karin lah yang mendorongnya, tapi kenapa Sasuke malah menyalahkan Hinata. Dalam hati ia bersorak gadis Haruno itu seolah menemukan kesempatannya untuk merebut Sasuke kembali, ia jadi merasa senang terjatuh dari tangga, apakah ia harus berterima kasih kepada Karin"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku yang salah andai aku tidak kembali kesini mungkin Hinata tidak akan cemburu padaku"

Dasar ular! Gadis Haruno merubah mimik mukanya dengan wajah bersalah, membuat Sasuke semakin terhanyut dalam pemikiran salahnya kepada Hinata.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, mungkin aku harus kembali ke New York"

Sakura menangis, air mata buaya! didalam hati ia bersorak kembali saat Sasuke mencium keningnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak usah kembali, aku akan selalu melindungimu"

Sejenius apapun Sasuke, ia bukan tuhan, ia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bohong dan jujur, dimana manusia selalu mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Kini Sasuke benar-benar membenci Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mendengus kesal, ia melirik kekanan dan kekiri lagi-lagi pandangannya itu-itu saja yang ia lihat hanyalah orang-orang yang berjas.

"Kenapa Tou-san mengajak ku ketempat seperti ini"

Naruto membuka ponselnya saat ada sebuah pesan masuk dari pacarnya, ia senyum-senyum sendiri khalayak remaja lainnya yang sedang kasmaran, ia menyimpan ponselnya saat para orang berjas lainnya memasuki ruangan rapart itu.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Hinata bersama pria berambut panjang yang memiliki mata sama dengannya.

"Hinata"

Gumam Naruto, ia melihat Hinata yang elegan berbeda saat ia berada di sekolahnya, perempuan indigo itu mempoles wajahnya dengan make up menjadikannya semakin cantik.

Acara pertemuan antar pemegang saham kini tengah dilaksanakan di sebuah hotel ternama di Tokyo, Naruto berdecak kagum saat melihat Hinata yang kini tengah mempersentasikan sebuah produk hasil karyanya yaitu sebuah _parfume_ yang ia buat selama beberapa bulan kebelakang, pantas saja gadis Hyuga itu selalu berada di _labolatorium_ bersama dengan Kurenai yang memang notabenya _sensei_ yang sangat menggilai _parfume_.

"Wah Hinata-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau sangat berbakat"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menjenguk Sakura?"

Tanya Naruto, membuat Hinata diam seketika senyumnya menghilang dari wajahnya, Naruto terus memandang Hinata yang diam.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Aku berniat menjenguknya sekarang apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak Naruto-kun, mungkin nanti aku akan menjenguknya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya"

Setelah perginya Naruto, Hinata lagi-lagi mengingat saat ia melihat Sakura yang tergeletak dengan luka yang bersimbah darah di kepalanya, lalu ia menalan pahit saat Sasuke menyalahkan nya dan meminta putus padanya. Tanpa ingin mendengar penjelasannya, ia menggelang yang ia inginkan Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasannya dan tidak menuduhnya berbuat kriminal, soal meminta putus Hinata tidak mempersalahkan ia menyadari perpisahan itu pasti akan dialami setiap orang, yang membedakan hanyalah bagaimana caranya dan kapan perpisahan itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan bandara di Tokyo sangat ramai pada akhir pekan, para _touris_ berdatangan dari manca negara, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang memakai kecamata hitam dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa para peria berotot yang berjas.

"Tuan, kau tidak bisa kabur lagi"

Dua orang peria berotot itu mencengkram tangan pemuda itu untuk tidak melarikan diri. Orang-orang disekitar bandara memperhatikannya 'aneh'.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh"

"Tidak, tuan harus segera menemui ayah tuan"

"Cek, aku bilang tidak mau"

Pemuda itu berontak paksa, tetapi ia tidak terlepas dari cengkraman peria itu dengan sangat terpaksa pamuda itu mengikuti kemana ia akan dibawa.

Mobil sedan hitam sudah terparkir didepan bandara, pemuda itu dimasukan secara paksa dan sang pengemudi menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan bandara Tokyo.

"Apa maunya si tua bangka itu"

Didalam mobil pemuda itu kembali berontak, ia tidak bisa dijadikan seperti seorang buronan seperti ini.

"Diam lah tuan kalau anda tidak menginginkan luka di wajahmu"

Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, menantang dua peria yang menghimpitnya.

"Cih, silahkan saja kalau kau berani"

Namun peria berjas itu diam, tidak menyahut orang yang dipanggilnya tuan itu.

"Brengsek, aku benci semua ini"

Mobil sedan itu memasuki _mansion_ mewah , gerbang secara otomatis terbuka, dua peria berotot itu kembali menarik paksa pemuda yang dipanggilnya tuan.

"Yah, lepaskan aku brengsek"

Pemuda itu berang ditari-tarik layaknya buronan, namun suara berat mengintrupsi pemuda itu menjadi diam.

"Toneri, hentikan sikapmu"

Peria tua yang berklan Otsutsuki itu menyesap tehnya, pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil dengan nama Toneri itu menatap malas tua bangka yang selalu mengekang kebebasannya.

"Mau kabur kemana kau?"

Toneri tak menjawab malah memberikan tatapan malas. Dan dijawab oleh salah satu peria berotot yang membawanya.

"Dia berniat pergi ke Indonesia tuan"

"Ck, bawel sekali kau"

Toneri menatap sengit tua bangka yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Cukup, kau belum merasakan puas juga kena amukan ku hah"

Toneri membentak ayahnya yang hanya terdiam sambil membaca koran-koran yang selalu ia baca setiap saat.

"Bawa dia kekamar"

Dengan reflek dua peria berotot tadi kembali menggusur Toneri untuk dibawa kekamarnya.

"Sialan, berani-beraninya kau, lepas! aku bisa jalan sendiri"

Toneri melepas paksa dan pergi menuju kamarnya, pintunya ia tutup dengan keras. Sebenarnya Toneri adalah sosok pemuda dingin dan pendiam ia selalu menuruti apa yang dikatan ayahnya, hingga suatu hari ia menemukan ayah nya yang sedang berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya sejak saat itu ibunya sakit dan pergi meninggal dunia, membuat Toneri berubah seketika dan menjadikan nya pemuda _barbar_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura disebelahnya, Sakura kadang-kadang tersenyum saat teman-teman menyapa, sudah beberapa hari ia tidak lagi menginjakan kakinya di sekolah.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali"

Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentil hidung Sakura, dan Sakura ia pura-pura merajuk karena ulah Sasuke.

"Ya aku memang senang sekali"

"Hm begitu ya"

Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura lambut, lalu mata Sakura melihat orang-orang yang berkerumunan.

"Disana sedang apa sih kau rame sekali"

"Biasa disana ada Gaara yang sedang mengumumkan tema ulang tahun sekolah yang sekarang"

"Benarkah, memang apa tema nya Sasuke-kun, apa kau tau?"

"Hm apa ya kau cari tahu sendiri saja"

Sasuke menggoda Sakura membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya 'gemas' pikir Sasuke.

Diluar gerbang sekolah sebuah motor berwarna biru berhenti, ia terlihat ogah untuk memasuki sekolahannya.

"Apa aku kabur saja ya"

Gumam Toneri, ia baru saja dipindahkan kesekolah baru, ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dulunya karena menonjok anak pemilik sekolah.

"Apa boleh buat si tua bangka pasti mencariku lagi lalu diseret-seret layaknya buronan"

Toneri tidak jadi kabur, ia lebih memilih masuk kedalam sekolah barunya, awalnya Toneri tidak menjadi pusat perhatian karena memakai helmnya akan tetapi setelah ia membuka helmnya dan menunjukan wajahnya yang tampan, para siswi yang melihatnya membinarkan matanya seolah menemukan oasis dipadang pasir.

Toneri berjalan santai kearah ruangan kepala sekolah, lagi-lagi siswi-siswi melihatnya seperti menemukan oasis dipadang pasir.

"Apa kau Toneri Otsutsuki"

Tanya wanita dengan nama Tsunade yang berada didalam _name tag_ nya dibajunya, Toneri mengangguk sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Semoga bisa belajar dengan baik disini"

"Hm"

"Oke , kau silahkan kau memasuki kelas XII-C"

Toneri tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lalu setelah itu pergi menuju kelas barunya bersama dengan Kurenai s _ensei_ yang akan mengajarkan kimia di kelas XII-C.

Semua murid di kelas XII-C memperhatikan siswa baru yang datang bersama dengan Kurenai, para siswi menatap Toneri dengan keterpesonaan, kecuali para laki-laki yang mendengus kesal karena saingannya bertambah banyak.

"Saya Toneri, semoga bisa menerima saya, tidak juga bukan masalah karena saya tidak peduli"

Pemuda sombong, ia meperkenalkan dirinya dengan acuh, membuat para siswa laki-laki menatapnya kesal, berbeda dengan siswi perempuan yang menatapnya berbinar.

"Maaf saya terlambat"

Hinata yang baru saja datang membuat pusat perhatian mereka melihat kearah Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, belum dimulai kok pembelajarannya juga"

Kurenai _sensei_ selalu bersikap baik pada Hinata karena ia adalah siswi kesayangannya, padahal kalau itu murid lain bisa saja akan dihukum dulu.

Hinata menduduki kursinya, ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan Toneri yang kini malah melihatnya.

"Toneri silahkan menempati meja yang di sana"

Kurenai menunjukan jarinya kearah kursi kosong sebelah Choji pemuda betubuh gemuk. Toneri berjalan santai matanya terus menyeringgai kearah Hinata yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Pelajaran selesai dan _bell_ berbunyi saat menunjukan waktu istirahat, semua murid berhamburan dari kelasnya, Hinata memasukan bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Mau ke kantin?"

Tawar Tenten, lalu Hinata menggelang karena ia harus ke perpustakaan ada sebuah penelitian yang harus ia lakukan dengan Shion kekasih Naruto, Hinata adalah ketua organisasi kelompok ilmiah sekolah jadi ia harus menemukan tema untuk ditunjukannya saat acara ulang tahun sekolah.

"Kau cantik sekali"

Merasa ada seseorang yang berbicara Hinata menatap kesamping saat siswa baru itu kini duduk dibangku milik Tenten. Hinata hanya acuh saja tidak menanggapi ucapan Toneri.

"Sombong sekali kau"

Merasa diacuhkan Toneri kembali bebricara.

"Kau mau apa mendekatiku?"

Ucap Hinata malas meladeni pemuda konyol dihadapannya, Toneri menyeringgai.

"Mendekati, percaya diri sekali"

"Dengar kalau tidak ada hal yang penting jangan mengangguku"

Hinata berdiri berniat meninggalkan Toneri, tetapi Toneri juga tidak tinggal diam ia juga bangkit dari duduknya dan malah mengikuti Hinata. Ia berjalan dibelakang Hinata ia tersenyum-senyum membuat orang yang melihatnya semakin terpesona.

Merasa di ikuti Hinata tidak peduli, ia malah berjalan dengan sorot dingin khasnya.

Diruangan ganti, Sakura tengah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos olah raga.

"Sakura"

Karin memanggil Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"Kau masih selamat ternyata"

Karin menyeringgai, Sakura hanya acuh saja pada perempuan gila dihadapanya .

"Kau sepertinya memanfaatkan kecilakaan mu"

Sakura selesai mengganti bajunya lalu membuka alat make _lipsglos_ berwarna pink ia oleskan dibibirnya

"Aku seharusnya berterima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan"

"Cih, perempuan ular"

Karin mendecih mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau mendekam dipenjara bodoh, tetapi aku tidak ingin menjebloskan mu kepenjara karena kau sedikit membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke kembali"

Sakura menyeringgai, ia membereskan alat make upnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Dasar iblis"

Diluar ruangan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari ruang osis ia harus menghadiri rapart osis , ia menjadi ada sangkut pautnya saat memberikan sebuah ide, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menghadirinya. _onyx_ nya lurus kekanan saat dikoridor sana melihat Hinata bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu.

"Hinata, namamu Hinata kan?"

Toneri terus mengikuti Hinata, dan Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala tidak mengerti apa maunya laki-laki yang terus mengikutinya ini.

"Setelah kau tau namaku, apa pentingnya untuk mu"

Hinata menatap malas kearah Toneri, ia bingung bagaimana mengusir laki-laki ini.

"Aku tertarik padamu"

Hinata menatap aneh, sungguh pemuda konyol dengan blak-blakan ia mengucapkan tertarik padanya.

"Kau gila"

Hinata kembali berjalan dan pergi meninggalkan Toneri, tetapi kini Toneri tidak mengikutinya malah menyeringgai sambil melihat punggung Hinata yang menjauh.

Sasuke menatap pemuda itu, ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu disekolahnya, apakah dia siswa baru! Ia melihat Hinata yang akan memasuki perpus yang kebetulan bersebrangan dengan ruang osis.

Mata mereka bertemu, Hinata hanya diam tak berekspresi, Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata yang akan memasuki perpustakaan.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan pacar baru, tidak tau malu setelah mencelakai orang lain masih saja bisa mencari pacar baru"

Ucap Sasuke, Hinata menatap dingin pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jika kau tak mau mendengar kenyataanya"

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya setelah berucap seperti itu, namun saat Sasuke kembali mengaluarkan suaranya Hinata seolah terdampar kedasar jurang.

"Aku telah menyesal pernah mencintai perempuan ular seperti mu"

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dengan perasaan luapan emosi, Hinata menggigit pipi dalam nya menahan sesak.

"Hinata, kenapa diam disini"

Shion menepuk bahu Hinata yang memantung, Hinata terhenyak seketika setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak aku hanya sedang mengingat sesuatu"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Hinata-chan"

Hinata mengelus lembut tangan Shion yang berada dibahunya.

"Tenang aku baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita cari bukunya sekarang"

Mereka berdua memasuki tempat yang seperti kuburan itu, disana ada hanya para murid yang kutu buku saja. Ruangan disana sangat sepi. Berbeda dengan kantin dan taman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari hujan mengguyur Tokyo, disekolah _Tokyo International Senior School_ beberapa murid belum pulang disana masih saja sibuk dengan rencana mereka, besok hari harus segera selasai mengerjakan _project_ yang direncanakan oleh ketua umum, sebuah acara pembukaan hari jadi sekolah dengan mengambil tema Mitologi Romawi dimana seluruh murid harus menggunakan pakaian ala bangsawan.

Acara ini direncanakan akan dilakukan selama tiga hari, 1 malam, pada malam puncak nya mereka merencanakan sebuah pesta bangsawan.

Disetiap organisasi akan menampilkan bakat mereka pada hari esok, kini para murid yang bergabung dengan organisasi harus berda disekolahan karena diharuskan latihan atau menyiapkan sesuatu.

Hinata selesai menyelasaikan _project_ nya dilihatnya langit sudah meredup, dirasakan perutnya yang sedikit keroncongan, ia lupa belum makan dari siang, dilihatnya rekannya yang masih sibuk menempelkan lem-lem kepada kayu.

"Sepertinya aku harus cari makan dulu?"

Ucap Hinata sambil membersihkan tangannya yang penuh dengan mangsi.

"Aku boleh titip pesan makanan Hinata-chan"

"Bokeh tapi kau harus menulisnya, kadang aku suka lupa"

"Baiklah"

Setelah menerima kertas yang diberikan kawannya yang menitip makanan, Hinata pergi menuju kantin, siswa-siswi lainnya masih berada di sekolah, dan ada juga yang akan pulang karena waktu sudah sore, hujan sedikit mereda, Hinata menengadahkan penglihatannya pada Shikamaru dan Gaara yang uring-uringan.

Kantin semakin dekat, Hinata tersenyum tipis saat tak sengaja lewat dengan orang yang dikenalnya, beberapa langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang bermesraan dikantin, ia menjadi tidak enak hati untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, namun mata Sakura keburu menangkap sosok Hinata ia menyeringgai dalam hati merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan"

Sasuke yang sedang makan mendongak melihat kemana mata Sakura melihatnya, dan Hinata lah yang ia lihat. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura dingin.

"Apa kau mau makan Hinata-chan, ayo makan bersama disini"

Buru-buru Hinata menolaknya, ia tak ingin lama-lama merasakan sesak.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, aku harus membawa makanannya ke ruangan KIS (kelompok ilmiah sekolah)"

"Oh begitu ya"

"Ya, aku duluan"

Hinata melangkah pergi untuk memesan makanan, setelah ia selesai dan berniat kembali ia malah melihat Sasuke yang tengah mencium kening Sakura, dan lagi-lagi ia menerima luka dihatinya.

"Upss kau tidak cemburu kan Hinata-chan"

Benar-benar iblis Sakura, ia tidak lagi mengeluarkan aura lembutnya saat Sasuke pergi ke toilet,.

"Wow"

Ucap Hinata tidak menyangka, Sakura dibelakang Sasuke ternyata seperti itu.

"Yah, kau tau aku sekarang"

Sakura melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sambil mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Perempuan baik hati"

Ucap Hinata sambil memandang dingin perempuan dihadapannya ini.

"Cih, kalau kau tak mengikutiku mungkin kini Karin sedang mendekam dipenjara, tetapi atas perbuatan Karin malah menguntungkan ku aku berterima kasih kepadanya"

"Lalu"

Hinata menatap tajam pada Sakura.

"Kau tau Sasuke malah menuduhmu kan"

"Yah aku tau itu, kenapa kau tidak memenjarakan aku?"

Tantang Hinata pada perempuan ular dihadapannya ini.

" Heh, aku ingin membuat Sasuke terkesan karena aku begitu baik hati memafkaan orang yang sudah berbuat jahat"

"Lakukan saja sesuka mu, aku tidak peduli"

Saat melihat Sasuke kembali Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura, ia menubrukan bahunya pada bahu Sakura, dan Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa Hinata melakukan sesuatu lagi"

Sakura berkaca-kaca seolah ia ketakutan, Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Ia mengancam ku agar aku menjauhi mu Sasuke-kun"

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran"

"Jangan Sasuke-kun, aku tidak apa-apa"

Kemarahan Sasuke terhadap Hinata semakin meluap, Sakura menyeringgai saat menyadari Hinata masih memperhatikan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten baru saja selasai memakai kostumnya, ia memakai pakaian ala-ala seorang mafia, tiba-tiba ia kaget dengan kedatangan pemuda berambut abu-abu yang berjalan _cool_ kearahnya.

"Dimana Hinata?"

Tanya Toneri pada Tenten, ia kesal pada pemuda dihadapannya ini pemuda so _cool_.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya"

Jawab Tenten sambil melangkah pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu, tapi kau harus memberi tahu ku dimana Hinata sekarang?"

"Cari saja sendiri"

"Apa susahnya memberi tahu?"

"Dan apa susahnya mencari sendiri"

Ucap Tenten tak mau kalah. Toneri menatap malas.

"Jangan memancing amarah ku wahai sang gadis galak"

"Terserah"

Tenten tak mengubris dan malah memasukan peralatannya pada kardus kosong yang tergeletak.

Diluar sana acara baru saja dimulai Gaara Sabaku sebagai ketua osis memberikan sambutan, setelah selesai disusul dengan beberapa rententan pembukaan hingga pada pertunjukan dari setiap organisasi.

Sebuah pertunjukan yang pertama dari organisasi Bahasa dan Sastra mereka menunjukan sebuah puisi yang disajikan dengan sebuah irama musik.

 _Hidup bagaikan dikejar waktu,_

 _Kita tak pernah tau kapan waktu itu berakhir,_

 _Tali asmara suatu saat akan di uji waktu,_

 _Tapi kau jangan menyerah,_

 _Selama kau masih mengingat waktu kau saling jatuh cinta._

Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum haru ia bertepuk tangan saat puisi itu selesai dibacakan.

"Senyum mu manis sekali"

Ucap Toneri membuat Hinata kaget dan menatap malas pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya. Mata Hinata kembali melihat kearah panggung saat organisasi dari _Himawari_ organisasi yang sebenarnya adalah mencakup tentang kesenian atau kebudayaan, mereka menunjukan tarian tradisional dicampur dengan drama _klasik_.

Beberapa organisasi telah menunjukan bakatnya, giliran organisasi yang dinaungi Hinata yang terakhir, ia menampilkan sebuah drama tentang menceritakan seorang _jurnalis_ yang baru saja mendatangi sebuah desa terpencil, desa itu sebenarnya adalah desa yang damai tidak pernah terjadi apapun, tetapi sang _jurnalis_ tak mempercayai tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa disana dengan kelihaiannya ia meneliti keadaanya dan menemukan fakta bahwa desa itu adalah markas penyembunyian mayat manusia yang akan dijadikan daging bahan makanan.

Semua orang bergidik ngeri melihat pertunjukan itu, tetapi mereka mengambil makna dari sana, membuat pertunjukan organisasi yang di naungi Hinata yang membuat semua orang pada menontonnya.

Sasuke berjalan keatap sekolah, ia merasakan risih dengan keramaian, tiba-tiba ia teringat saat untuk terakhir kali ia berciuman dengan Hinata ditempat ini. Ia memandang sendu memandang kearah bangku yang selalu diduduki Hinata saat menemaninya hingga tiba-tiba relung hatinya merindukan sosok Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa sudah mengerjakan pekerjaannya berniat menaiki atap, ia sama hal dengan mantan kekasihnya tak menyukai kebisingan, ia mengambil _earphone_ ditasnya lalu menyambungkannya dengan ponselnya.

Ia berhenti berjalan saat melihat siluet laki-laki yang ia kenal, apa ia harus berjalan kesana dan menyapa Sasuke? Atau kembali mencari tempat lain, tetapi dorongan kuatnya untuk berjalan menghampiri kearah laki-laki yang masih tersimpan indah dihatinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tetaplah kau, tidak menyukai kebisingan"

Suara Hinata membuat Sasuke langsung tersadar dari lamunannya tentang gadis _indigo_ yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapannya.

"Seberapa lamanya memang kau bersama ku, bisa mengenal ku sejauh itu?"

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan aura dinginnya, Hinata berjalan lalu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku bisa mengenalmu, tetapi kau tak bisa mengenal ku Uchiha"

Sakit, iya Hinata seolah mencurahkan hatinya saat ini, Sasuke tidak mengenalnya dengan baik hingga ia tidak bisa mempercayai Hinata. Dirasakan nya sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin kau menjauhiku"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu didadanya, buru-buru ia tepis rasa itu ia tak ingin mendengarkan gadis Hyuga ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar menjauhimu"

Hinata yang awalnya memandang lurus kedepan kini melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

"Tanya apa lagi"

Sasuke kini melihat luka didalam mata Hinata, ia tak pernah mendapatkan raut luka dimata bulan itu selain hanya tatapan lembut dan dingin.

"Benarkah kau ingin aku benar-benar menjauhimu?"

Sasuke seolah terhipnotis dengan mata bulan Hinata, dalam hati kecilnya ia sebenarnya menyangkal , ia ingin sekali manjawab 'tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku' Sasuke menghela nafas saat ia merasa termakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dirasakanya ia buru-buru mengingat saat melihat Hinata mencelakai Sakura.

"Kau gadis bodoh, yang sudah tahu jawabannya, aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupanku"

Sekali kedipan mata Hinata sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Tapi aku ingin meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini, aku benar-benar tidak pernah mencelakakai Sakura"

"Jangan menyangkal lagi Hinata, untung saja Sakura masih mau memaafkan mu"

"Demi tuhan Sasuke"

Teriak Hinata, ia menangis Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hinata seperti itu. Sasuke tak ingin melihat Hinata seperti itu, padahal ia sendiri yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Hehhh Pergilah Hinata"

Ada jeda Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Hinata masih saja diam.

"yasudah biarkan aku saja yang pergi"

Sasuke berniat pergi dari sana, tetapi Hinata keburu mencekalnya.

"B-biarkan aku yang p-pergi, terima kasih Sa-suke-kun pernah hadir dalam hidupku"

Hinata membekap mulutnya agar tidak terdengar mengeluarkan isakan, ia memakai kembali _earphone_ nya, sebuah lagu mengintrupsi langkah kakinya. Lagu yang seolah seperti menggambarkan perasannya

 _ **Westlife**_

 _ **soledad**_

 _If only you could see the tears_

 _(Andai bisa kau lihat derai air mata)_

 _In the world you left behind_

 _(Di dunia yang kau tinggalkan)_

 _If only you could heal my heart_

 _(Andai bisa kau sembuhkan hatiku)_

 _Just one more time_

 _( Sekali lagi)_

 _Even when I close my eyes_

 _( Meski saat kupejamkan mataku)_

 _There's an image of your face_

 _( Kulihat bayang wajahmu)_

 _And once again I come to realise_

 _( Dan sekali lagi kusadari)_

 _You're a loss I can't replace_

 _(Engkau tak tergantikan)_

 _Chorus_

 _Soledad_

 _( Soledad)_

 _It's a keeping for the lonely_

 _(Segalanya begitu sepi)_

 _Since the day that you were gone_

 _(Sejak hari saat kau pergi)_

 _Why did you leave me_

 _(Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku)_

 _Soledad_

 _(Soledad)_

 _In my heart you were the only_

 _( Di hatiku engkaulah satu-satunya)_

 _And your memory lives on_

 _(Dan kenangan tentangmu kan abadi)_

 _Why did you leave me_

 _(Mengapa kau tinggalkan aku)_

 _Soledad_

 _(Soledad)_

 **To be continued**

 **Suka speechless kalau udah baca ulang ff ini, kok bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti itu ya. Wkwk lupakan**

 **Up date kilat lagi, soalnya aku hari senin harus melaksanakan uts dikampusku doakan aku ya SHL, semoga lancar. Hehe ^^**

 **Oh yah aku munculin Toneri tuh karena permintaan kalian, semoga Toneri bisa menghapus kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata yahh heheh ^^**

 **Soal Sakura yang bohong aku terinspirasi dari salah satu preview**

 **Di akhir lagi-lagi saya akan meminta maaf untuk alur/plot nya yang kecepetan, atau typo yang bertebaran. Memohon lagi review nya agar saya selalu semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.**

 **Oh yah boleh jujur saya sebenernya tidak suka dengan pembuatakan karakter yang si perempuannya selalu menangis tak berdaya atau merasakan penderitaan karena ditindas, jadi aku menjadikan Hinata sebagai perempuan tegar , sedikit ada tangisan gak papa yah biar pada baver wkwk**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Tokyo International Senior School_ tengah berulang tahun dipuncak keemasan, ini adalah hari jadi yang ke 71 tahun, sekolah tertua yang berada dijepang, bangunan itu berdiri kokoh setelah terjadinya pengeboman yang dilakukan sekutu AS di kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Cerita kelam yang menewaskan sedikitnya 129.000 jiwa.

Beberapa Band ternama yang sengaja di undang kini tengah meramaikan acara, para siswa laki-laki berteriak dan bergoyang tak beraturan, dengan diiringi lagu bergenre _Rock._

Seorang perempuan berjalan tanpan menimbulkan suara, menghampiri laki-laki yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Gaara, apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Gaara yang sedang beristirahat dikagetkan dengan suara perempuan berambut pink dibelakangnya,Gaara mengereyitkan dahi setaunya perempuan ini adalah mantan Sasuke. Merasa tidak ada jawaban Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Maaf Gaara-kun apa kau melihat Sasuke"

"Tidak" jawab Gaara, ia memang benar-benar tidak melihat Sasuke sedari tadi, ia cukup sibuk mengatur acara ulang tahun sekolah, karena memang kewajibannya mengatur semua ini.

"Lalu kemana Sasuke? Sudah aku cari kesetiap penjuru sekolah tetapi tidak ada" Mata Sakura gelisah karena ia tidak melihat pemuda Uchiha itu semenjak acara selesainya penampilan unjuk bakat dari setiap organisasi.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?" Gaara berdiri, ia merasa bebal pada perempuan dihadapannya ini, ia sebagai sahabat Sasuke, merasa tidak setuju jika Sasuke harus kembali dengan perempuan seperti Sakura, perempuan yang manja menurutnya.

"Laki-laki sombong" matanya menatap punggung Gaara yang menjauh "tampan sih? Tapi dia bukan selera ku" Sakura mendecih, lalu ia pergi juga dari ruangan itu, berniat untuk mencari Sasuke kembali.

Dilain tempat Sasuke memandang kemana perginya Hinta, ia memejamkan mata sekilas menahan amarah yang meluap-luap seketika

"Aghhhhhhhh" Sasuke menghempaskan pot bunga yang sengaja ditanam diatap sekolah, ia meluapkan amarahnya pada pot bunga yang tidak bersalah, ia tidak peduli jika ia harus dihukum karena merusak tanaman itu.

"Brengsek" nafas Sasuke memburu, beberapa jenis tanaman rusak karena ulah Sasuke, lama terdiam ia meninggalkan atap sekolah, ia berlari untuk segera menuju salah satu ruangan.

Dengan tergesa Sasuke membuka pintu itu kasar, disana ada petugas pemantau _CCTV_. Petugas itu bernama Iruka terpampang jelas disaku bajunya yang tertempel _Name Tag_.

"Permisi, Iruka-samabisa bantu saya mencarikan gambaran _CCTV_ beberapa hari yang lalu" Sasuke bertutur sopan pada peria yang ia panggil Irukaitu, ia berharap laki-laki itu mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Ruangan mana yang akan kau lihat"

"Gedung utama, yang akan menuju ke _labolatorium_ " Jawab Sasuke cepat, lalu Iruka memberikan beberapa kaset kepada Sasuke

"Kau harus kembalikan lagi secepatnya" Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Iruka mengingin kan kaset yang beririsikan rekaman _CCTV_ sekolah dikembalikan secepatnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Sasuke langsung memasukan kaset itu kedalam tas, berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia memutar arahnya menghindari keramaian ia tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ini, yang ia inginkan kembali kerumah dan melihat _CCTV_ , ia sebagai laki-laki jenius melupakan sesuatu, ia lupa hal yang sangat mendetail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata diam memantung melihat kearah kolam ikan yang berada ditaman, setelah ia meninggalkan Sasuke, ia pergi menenangkan diri di taman yang terdapat kolam ikan,di taman itu tidak ada orang hanya dirinya sendiri, pasalnya taman itu tersembunyi tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Ia memandang kosong kearah ikan-ikan _koi_ yang berwarna-warni.

"Apa kau sedang bersedih gara-gara laki-laki diatap sekolah tadi?" Hinata tersentak, ia melirik kekanan dimana ada Toneri yang sedang menyeringgai.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Hinata kembali menatap kekolam, Toneri tertawa, seolah menertawakan Hinata yang sedang sedih gara-gara putus dari laki-laki diatap tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka perempuan sedingin kutub utara tengah meratapi di putuskan pacar"Toneri kembali tertawa, ia seolah senang menertawakan Hinata.

"Setiap apa yang menjadi urusanku, bukan urusanmu! Dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku, karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku, kau mengerti" Toneri berhenti tertawa, baru pertama kali ia ditatap perempuan sedingin Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak punya teman Hinata?" Suara Toneri terdengar serius kali ini, matanya menatap wajah Hinata yang tidak menunjuka ekspresi sedari tadi, perempuan dihadapannya ini begitu lihai menutup kesedihannya, bahkan matanya yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, jika ia jadi artis mungkin sudah mengalahkan sederetan artis ternama _Go International_ seperti Katherine Hepburn yang memenangkan piala Oscar beberapa minggu terakhir.

Hinata memilih pergi meninggalkan Toneri, tidak tinggal diam Toneri mengikuti Hinata, menyamai langkah Hinata. Beberapa menit berjalan dan kini mereka berada di ujung jalanan sepi, Hinata memberhentikan langkahnya begitupun Toneri.

"Untuk apa kau masih mengikutiku?"

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu Hinata" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Toneri malah meminta pertemanan, Hinata membuang muka ia muak dengan tingkah laki-laki disampingnya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan lagi menggangguku!"

"Ayolah Hinata, kau perlu teman laki-laki kali ini" Toneri tidak menyerah meski harus ditolak beribu-ribu kalipun ia tidak peduli, Toneri adalah laki-laki keres kepala. Meskipun terbesit dipikirannya sedari tadi, 'meminta pertemanan saja susah, apalagi meminta jadi kekasihnya'.

"Hinata, mau kau kemana?" Toneri kembali berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang berarah kejalanan sepi, Toneri mengingat sesuatu bukankah jalanan ini adalah jalanan rawan, sebagai laki-laki liar Toneri tahu betul selak beluk Tokyo mengenai tempat kriminalitas.

"Berhenti Hinata" Toneri mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuatnya meringgis kesakitan.

"Lep-" Belum selesai Hinata berbicara mulut nya keburu ditutup oleh Toneri, ia menarik tubuh Hinata dibalik pohon cemara tua.

"Diam Hinata, ini tempat rawan kau bisa terbunuh dalam hitungan detik ditempat ini" Jelas Toneri, dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tembakan, Hinata menenggang Toneri masih saja membekap mulut Hinata, matanya mengawasi kearah orang-orang berjas hitam.

"Kau jangan pergi sembarang ketempat ini, apa kau masih ingat pertunjukan drama yang kau tampilkan" bisik Toneri, pemuda itu masih saja melihat kearah yang sama, sedangkan Hinata yang tanpa sadar dihimpit Toneri ke pohon hanya diam, dalam hati menegang, pasalnya ia melupakan bahwa sesuatu yang terlihat tidak mencurigakan belum tentu tidak terdapat sesuatu. Bukan kah pertunjukan yang ia bawakan mengandung pesan moral seperti itu?, tapi kenapa ia bisa lupa dan malah tidak mencurigainya pergi ke tempat yang sepi itu.

"Kurasa orang-orang itu telah pergi" Toneri memundurkan tubuhnya, Hinata kembali tenang saat mendengar penjelasan Toneri.

"Ayo kita pulang" Toneri merangkul bahu Hinata, tetapi tiba-tiba datang pria berotot dan menghadang mereka.

"Siapa kau? Apa kalian adalah seorang penguntit?" Peria berotot itu menatap tajam, tangannya membawa pisau, Hinata panik bahaya sedang dihadapanya kali ini.

Toneri yang sudah lihai dalam kabur ia menyeringgai, ia melihat pergerakan kaki peria dihadapannya. Toneri mempunyai taktik ia berjalan mundur saat peria itu medekat, Toneri masih menggenggam tangan Hinata, peria itu terus mendekat dengan sebuah pisau ditangannya dan Toneri melakukan aksinya ia meludah dan tepat pada mata peria itu membuat matanya tertutup, dengan gerakan gesit Toneri berlari, tetapi sial! kawanan peria itu menghadangnya kali ini

"Mau kemana kau bocah" Peria itu langsung menyerang Toneri, tak tinggal diam Toneri yang memang sering melakukan baku hantam setiap harinya. Ia berkelahi dengan peria berotot tadi.

Kawanannya yang diludahi tadi kembali menyerang Toneri, Hinata gemetaran ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas, ia buru-buru menelpone polisi.

Bahaya mengancam Hinata peria berotot lainnya berdatangan, polisi belum juga datang.

"Nona, kau cantik sekali, maukah kau temani aku dikamar?" Peria berambut orange mendekati Hinata, dan mencolek dagu Hinata. Toneri yang melihatnya langsung cemas.

"Brengsek! jauh kan tangan mu darinya" Peria itu hanya tertawa, Toneri masih melihat kearah Hinata dan sebuah pukulan kini menghantam bahunya yang membuat ia langsung limbung, lalu 4 orang yang tadi sempat dikalahkan Toneri kini ia mengeroyoknya, tak tinggal diam Hinata menonjok peria yang tertawa itu membuatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tajam. Toneri babak belur ia tidak kuat menahan serangan dari 4 orang sekaligus.

"Prakkk" Hinata di tampar keras, membuat sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Saat peria itu akan mendekati Hinata, tiba-tiba serine mobil polisi terdengar, membuat sekawanan penjahat itu langsung berlarian, polisi berdatangan dan mengejar para kriminalitas yang tengah kabur kesemak-semak, mata Hinata melihat Toneri yang terkapar ditanah, banyak luka diwajahnya.

"Toneri" Hinata mengankat kepala Toneri lalu ditidurkan dipahanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" Setengah sadar Toneri menanyakan keadaan Hinata, tangan toneri mengusap darah yang disubut bibir Hinata membuatnya meringgis. ia sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan perempuan yang ia sukai itu, terluka. Para polisi menyiapkan tandu untuk mengangkat Toneri.

"Jangan banyak bicara, bertahanlah" Ucap Hinata, terdengar khawatir, sorot mata Hinata cemas, Toneri yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Uhuhhhk Hinata" ada jeda Toneri terbatuk darah" bagaimana? mau kah kau jadi temanku?" Hinata semakin khawatir melihat Toneri. Para polisi mengangkat tubuh Toneri keatas tandu, lalu dibawa kemobil membawanya kerumah sakit.

Didalam mobil, Toneri terus memandang Hinata yang sedang cemas, ia baru pertama kalinya melihat Hinata tidak seperti biasanya. Toneri merasa bangga.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Hinata, Toneri menggapai tangan Hinata untuk di genggamnya.

"Mau kan jadi temanku?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu, pemuda keras kepala. Tak mau berdebat Hinata mengangguk. Toneri tersenyum melihat anggukan Hinata.

Di lain temapt Sasuke terus memutar beberapa kaset, hasilnya tidak memuaskan semuanya sama saja tak ada yang ia cari, satu kaset terakhir tergeletak di atas meja _, latte coffe_ yang baru saja disajikan oleh _maid_ ia terus minum hingga menyisakan setengahnya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Sasuke memijit plipisnya, dirasakan berdenyut sedari tadi, satu kaset terakhir ia pandangi, matanya lelah ia membutuhkan istirahat.

"Satu lagi" Sasuke memasukan kaset itu kepada _dvd playernya_ , semoga ini membuahkan hasil pikirnya, dan Sasuke harus menahan kecewa karena itu adalah _CCTV_ dibelakang gedung.

"Aghhhhhh, Sial!" makinya, ia langsung menekan tombol _off_ , dirasakan semuanya sia-sia, Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah keatas kasur, ia menatap langit-langit, kembali lagi ia mengingat kejadian dimana ia menemukan Sakura yang bersimbah darah. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas, dirinya terus bertanya-tanya kenapa hati dan pikiran tidak pernah sejalan. Matanya menutup dengan sendirinya. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi Sasuke mengunjungi _apartement_ Sakura, dipeluknya Sakura saat gadis bersurai pink itu tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah Sakura, lupakan apa yang telah diperbuat ayahmu padamu" Sasuke mengelus surai Sakura

"Tidak, dia selalu memaksa ku agar menginginkan apa yang ia inginkan Sasuke-kun"

"Dia tak pernah tau apa yang diinginkan anaknya"

Sasuke diam mendengar penjelasan Sakura, ia tahu dari dulu gadis ini adalah korban _broken home_ , akibat perceraian kedua orang tuanya Sakura tidak merasakan kenyaman dalam rumah.

"Aku ingin kau selalu disamping ku Sasuke-kun" Sakura semakin merapatkan pelukannya didada bidang Sasuke

"Hm, aku akan selalu disampingmu" Sasuke tidak mengucapkan janji pada ucapannya, ia malah menerawang apa yang tengah dilakukan seseorang sekarang. Lama berpelukan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan ingin ketoilet, ia bangkit, dompetnya yang berada di saku ia keluarkan dan disimpan di meja yang ada dihadapannya.

Sakura berjalan kedapur, ia mengambil minuman didalam kulkas, _lemonade_ pilihannya saat ini, ia menuangkan kedalam gelas lalu ia bawa keruangan tengah. Menyimpannya di meja sofa, retina matanya melihat dompet Sasuke, ia iseng apa saja yang ada dalam dompet laki-laki.

Mata sakura memburu, saat melihat poto Hinata yang dicium Sasuke lah yang pertama ia lihat, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari toilet _onyx_ nya menatap kearah Sakura yang sedang membuka dompetnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan Hinata" Sakura berteriak, ia cemburu melihat poto didompet Sasuke.

"Maksudmu"

"Kau lihat ini, kenapa masih ada poto Hinata didompetmu"

Sasuke tidak ingin berdebat, diambil dompet miliknya dikeluarkan poto itu lalu ia merobeknya. Meskipun Sasuke bukan pacar Sakura ia tidak tau kenapa malah bertindak seolah pacar Sakura.

"Aku masih mencintai mu Sasuke-kun" Sakura mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Hm" Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus surai pink Sakura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 21-maret-2016**

 _Tokyo International Senior School_ kembali menjadi sorotan, inilah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid, puncaknya acara ulang tahun setelah pembukaan yang dilakukan hari sabtu, minggu diisi oleh _bazzar_ yang boleh dihadiri oleh sekolah luar, dan hari senin menjadi malam yang ditunggu.

"Woyy Naruto" Shikamaru berteriak, ia pandangi sahabat kuningnya yang heboh, Naruto yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan Shion harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto, Shikamaru menahan emosi pada Naruto, ia tidak boleh meledak bisa hilang _image cool_ yang sudah ia bangun jauh-jauh hari.

"Apa kau masih ingat siapa yang bertugas menjadi seksi _dokumentasi_ ?" Nada suara Shikamaru terdengar menggeram, Naruto cengar-cengir, ia merasakan bersalah karena ia seharusnya meliput acara ini untuk dijadikan dokumentasi, tetapi ia ketahuan sedang berduaan bersama pacarnya.

"A-aku" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf Shika-kun, kenapa aku tidak tau ya? Tau begitu aku akan menyuruhnya dari tadi" Shion merasa bersalah pada sahabat kekasihnya itu, Naruto hanya diam dan masih menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Yasudah tukar posisi saja, karena ini sudah tanggung aku yang meliputnya, kau gantikan aku bertugas dibagian pementasan" Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion, sebuah cubitan dirasakan Naruto diperutnya saat Shion mencubitnya keras.

"Kau membuat ku malu _Dobe"_ Shion pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih meringgis kesakitan.

"Hey jangan tinggalkan aku" Naruto menyusul, dan berteriak-teriak saat Shion malah berlari.

Shikamaru berhenti berjalan saat dirasakan ponselnya bergetar, tangannya yang memegang _video camera_ kesusah untuk mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celana, setelah ia berhasil mengambilnya ia tatap ponselnya.

"Untuk apa ia masih menelpone ku?" Shikamaru _mereject_ panggilan di ponselnya, sang mantan yang terus menelponenya membuat ia kesal setengah mati, maunya apa? setelah ketahuan selingkuh masih saja berani menelponenya, Shikmaru menggelengkan kepala! tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran perempuan itu. Ia nyalakan tombol _on_ untuk meliput keadaan di koridor, ia berjalan dengan _video camera_ keberapa arah , ia memasuki gedung teater beberapa orang tengah sibuk melakukan latihan tarian untuk dipersembah menutup acara malam ini. Ada yang sedang berlatih drama , pakaian mereka seperti bangsawan, dan karena mengangkat tema mitologi romawi mengangkat kisah dewa-dewi.

Shikamaru berjalan lagi, ia keluar dari gedung teater dan berjalan kearah koridor belakang menuju taman, sebelum kembali melangkah ia menggeram saat ponselnya bergetar, dengan sangat terpaksa ia menggeser ponsel _touch creen_ nya kearah hijau.

"Hm" Ucap Shikamaru

"..."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan aura malas saat mendengar mantannya meminta maaf, dan ingin kembali. Dengan malas ia menjawab.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi" ia membuka batre ponselnya, dimasukannya kedalam saku, _video camera_ masih _on_ , dan pasti pembicaraanya terekam, ia berniat mengeditnya nanti, ia kembali berjalan, tiba-tiba berhenti dan menyembunyikan dirinya saat melihat Karin dan Sakura.

"Mau apa lagi Karin?" Sakura menatap malas Karin yang lagi-lagi mendatanginya

"Aku mau kau jauhi Sasuke , ular" Julukan baru yang diberikan oleh Karin kepadanya, Sakura membuang muka mendesah malas.

"Kau tidak pantas dengannya, muka dua" Ucap Karin, Sakura menyeringgai menantang Karin.

"Lalu apa perempuan sepertimu kah yang pantas untuk Sasuke, sudah hampir membunuh ku malah kabur" Sakura mendecih. Karin tak mau kalah ia yang memang sering tersulut emosi, tidak akan pernah mau kalah dengan perempuan iblis dihadapannya.

"Kau punya kaca, berkacalah kau memanfaatkan keadaan saat Sasuke menuduh Hinata yang sudah tau jelas aku yang mendorong mu, kau bersikap baik didepan Sasuke, dibelakang kau iblis"

"lalu mau mu apa Karin, kita sama-sama manusia yang berdosa kenapa kau malah menyudutkan ku?"

"Karena kau jelmaan ular"

"Kau pembunuh"

"Itu kan tidak sengaja"

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan" Dua perempuan itu masih saja saling menyalahkan. Tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengintipnya.

Shikamaru yang niat awalnya ingin gerjain dua gadis itu malah menemukan rahasia, dan _video camera_ yang masih menyala menjadi alat bukti, Shikamaru menyeringgai dan pergi dari sana.

"Matilah kalian berdua" Ucap Shikamaru.

Malam hari yang mereka tunggu telah tiba, berbondong-bondong siswa-siswi memasuki gedung teater yang sangat luas, gedung itu bisa dimasuki oleh 4000 orang. Acara pembukaan diisi tarian tradisional. Lalu muncul Gaara memberikan sambutan.

"Saya sangat berterima kasih, kepada rekan semua, tanpa kalian semua acara ini tidak akan pernah berhasil dengan lancar" Ucap Gaara, lalu ia membukukan badan memberikan hormat kepada semua orang yang hadir. Lalu tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah menggema di gedung teater.

Sasuke bergandengan dengan Sakura, mereka memasuki gedung teater bersama, Naruto dan Kiba yang melihatnya bersiul, Sakura tersenyum sedangkah Sasuke tidak menunjukan ekpresi apapun.

Hinata yang sudah datang duluan mengobrol santai dengan rekan-rekannya yang bergabung di organisasi, rekan Hinata tersenyum-senyum saat melihat Toneri menghampiri kearah mereka.

"Pangeran mu datang Hinata" Ucap Shion, sambil menyenggol bahu Hinata.

"Terserahlah" Jawab Hinata malas

"Bisa aku meminjam Hinata sebentar" Ucap Toneri meminta ijin dengan gaya _cool,_ dan rekan-rekan Hinata mengangguk mempersilahkan. Toneri menggandeng Hinata menjauh dari sana.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Tempat yang hanya ada kita berdua" Toneri mengedip nakal, Hinata membuang muka , ia sudah terbiasa dengan laki-laki yang menggandengnya ini.

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja" Hinata melepaskan tangan Toneri

"Ayolah ada yang mau aku tunjukan"

"Apa? Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh" Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Toneri, memang dasarnya Toneri pemuda keras kepala, ia tidak akan menyerah sabelum apa yang dia ingin didapatkannya.

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar saja"

Sasuke yang sedang diam, matanya melihat kearah Hinata yang disampingnya ada Toneri, dirasakan hatinya bergemuruh, ia tidak suka melihat Hinata dengan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, Sakura yang disamping Sasuke menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke yang semakin mengeluarkan aura dingin, Sakura mengetahui retina mata Sasuke memandang kearah Hinata.

"Hinata, gampangan ya! sudah putus darimu langsung mendapatkan pengganti" Sakura menyeringgai ia akan mempengaruhi Sasuke agar membuatnya semakin membenci Hinata.

"Silahkan merapat, dansan dengan pasangan anda bagian dari acara ini" Ucap Ino dan Shino merupakan sang pembawa acara.

Ruangan meredup, alunan musik terdengar merdu siswa dan siswi yang memiliki pasangan saling merapat dan menyematkan tangan di masing-masing bahu dan pinggan, Hinata memilih menjauh dari sana, Toneri yang menyerah membujuk Hinata menyadari Hinata pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin berdansa" Tanya Toneri

Hinata hanya diam, dan berjalan pergi Toneri mendecih ia menarik Hinata dengan kuat membuat Hinata terbentur kedadanya, Toneri menyimpan tangannya dibahu ramping Hinata. Menyadari itu Hinata mencoba meloloskan tubuhnya, namun pegangan tangan Toneri dipingganganya sangat erat.

"Lepaskan"

"Diamlah, nikmati ini"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah Hinata kau sudah menolak ajakan ku, sekarang kau temani aku berdansa"

"Baiklah" Hinata menyerah, percuma berdebat dengan pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya ini

Keadaan benar-benar menjadi romantis, Shikamaru yang tidak memiliki pasangan memilih menjauh dan mengambil minuman, dirasakan tenggorokannya mengering ia membutuhkan minuman, matanya melihat siluet Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa, ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat ia menguak rahasia.

Ia merasa menyesal sebagai sahabat Sasuke, ia begitu sibuk sampai tidak mengetahui sahabatnya terkena jebakan iblis. Shikamaru menyeringgai ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Pasangan bergilir, beberapa orang bergantian pasangan dalam beberapa detik, Hinata kini tengah berdansa dengan Naruto, pemuda kuning ini cekikikan tak serius membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tak sengaja kakinya terinjak oleh Naruto.

"Maaf Hinata, aku begitu gerogi dansa denganmu"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" Naruto tak lagi membuat kesalahan, hingga pasangan berputar kembali dan Hinata mendapatkan Couji pemuda bertubuh gemuk.

"Siapa pasangan awalmu?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya pada teman sekelasnya yang terkenal _playboy_ , Couji meskipun dia memilik berat badan lebih, ia memilik perempuan dimana-mana , ia tidak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya, tetapi sayang sekali perempuan yang jadi pacarnya hanya memanfaatkan uangnya saja.

"Jangan menghina ku Hinata"

"Aku tidak bisa merangkulmu, Couji-kun" Hinata menahan tawa saat Couji menahan kesal. Untung saja pasangan kembali bergilir, Hinata terdiam kali ini Sasuke yang menjadi pasangannya, dengan kaku tangan Hinata tersimpan dibahu Sasuke, Tangan Sasuke sudah melingkar secara refleks di pinggang Hinata.

Penciuman Sasuke kembali menghirup aroma _lavender_ khas Hinata, gerekan mereka kaku Hinata memandang leher Sasuke, ia tidak ingin mendongak menatap pemuda Uchiha ini. Kebetulan yang tidak dibuat-buat tidak ada lagi dansa bergilir pasangan, 3 lagu yang memang diputar untuk memandu dansa, sudah dua lagu diputar sekarang lagu terakhir lagu dari Christina Perri A Thousans Year.

Brengsek! Kenapa harus lagu itu, Hinata mendapatkan kesialan disaat ia ingin sekali melupakan pemuda Uchiha, kenapa ia harus terjebak dengannya bersama lagu romantis ini.

"Tatap aku" Suara dingin Sasuke terdengar digendang telinga Hinata, ia menginginkan Hinata menatapnya. Dalam hati Sasuke ia merindukan perempuan Hyuga ini, ia mengingat betul saat jatuh cinta pertama kalinya pada Hinata.

Hinata, perempuan yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya saat ia mengungjungi sahabatnya Shikamaru , Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dan mengobrol bersama kawanannya berambut cepol, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan hangat didalam hatinya senyuman Hinata meruntuhkan hati bekunya.

Tanpa disadarinya ia selalu ingin melihat Hinata, menggunakan beberapa alasan Sasuke terus mengunjungi kelas Hinata, membuat semua yang berada dikelas XII-C terbiasa dengan adanya Sasuke, terkadang Shikamaru mengusir Sasuke tetapi saat ia mengutarakan keinginannya terhadap Hinata pemuda bermarga Nara itu mengerti Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis Hyuga.

Shikmaru beberapa kali menjelaskan Hinata tipekal berbeda dengan perempuaan lainnya, ia tidak mudah didekati banyak sekali yang ingin mendekatinnya tetapi berujung di _friendzone_. Sasuke tidak menyerah ia tetap berusah mendekati Hinata, kerap kali Hinata mengacuhkannya, namun siapa sangka perbuatan lembut Sasuke terhadapnya Hinata merasakan menginginkan Sasuke menjadi miliknya.

Jatuh cinta, kedua siswa dan siswi itu saling jatuh cinta, diawal keterkaitannya mereka, hubungan awal yang manis layak sejoli lainnya, Sasuke benar-benar terperangkap disenyuman Hinata.

Hati terkadang menjadi bumerang, tiba-tiba Sasuke harus depertemukan dengan Sakura, dan melupakan sosok Hinata.

Perasaan Sasuke tidak terkontrol, memang yang awalnya Sasuke yang masih menyimpan Hinata dihatinya, ia harus menyangkal karena insiden yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan hati kecilnya ia tidak peduli meskipun dengan terang-terangan Sasuke berkata membenci Hinata, ia tidak bisa menahan rindunya, lalu ia mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatapnya dan dengan sekian detik bibirnya memagut bibir Hinata.

Hinata terdiam saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya, kakinya benar-benar lemas, otaknya mencerna apa yang tengah kini dilakukan oleh pemuda yang mengatakan benci padanya dan meminta menjauhinya malah menciumnnya.

Sakit hati! kembali Hinata rasakan, saat Sasuke tidak mempercayainya, kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah berniat ingin mempercayai Hinata, apakah Sasuke tidak benar-benar mencintainya saat itu, apa karena Sakura cinta sesungguhnya ia menganggap Hinata adalah plampiasan.

Hinata tidak bergerak, orang-orang mulai berbisik saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang masih berpagutan, Sakura menatap tajam ia merasakan kecemburuan.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Hinata, menyesapnya lembut, otaknya tidak bisa dikendalikan ia benar-benar merindukan gadis ini. Tidak peduli ia akan dimaki munafik, kali ini ia akan menuntun apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

Ingin sekali Hinata menampar Sasuke, Hinata tidak bisa ia terlalu lemas pergerakannya seolah terkunci dengan Sasuke, yang ia bisa hanya mengeluarkan air mata, Sasuke merasakan asin dibibirnya, otaknya sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan langsung melepas pagutannya, dan menjauh dari Hinata yang menangis.

Hinata seolah perempuan bisa gampang dicium begitu saja, kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu, ia tidak bisa menerimanya, bukankah Sasuke membencinya kenapa malah menciumnya apa ingin menunjukan bahwa Hinata adalah perempuan yang bisa ia cium begitu saja lalu ditinggalkan, Hinata menatap nanar saat Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Namun semuanya terfokuskan pada sebuah layar yang menampilakan video dua orang gadis berambut merah _maroon_ dan pink.

 _Video on play._

" _Mau apa lagi Karin?" Sakura menatap malas Karin yang lagi-lagi mendatanginya_

" _Aku mau kau jauhi Sasuke , ular" Julukan baru yang diberikan oleh Karin kepadanya, Sakura membuang muka mendesah malas._

" _Kau tidak pantas dengannya, muka dua" Ucap Karin, Sakura menyeringgai menantang Karin._

" _Lalu apa perempuan sepertimu kah yang pantas untuk Sasuke, sudah hampir membunuh ku malah kabur" Sakura mendecih._

" _Kau punya kaca, berkacalah kau memanfaatkan keadaan saat Sasuke menuduh Hinata yang sudah tau jelas aku yang mendorong mu, kau bersikap baik didepan Sasuke, dibelakang kau iblis"_

" _lalu mau mu apa Karin, kita sama-sama manusia yang berdosa kenapa kau malah menyudutkan ku?"_

" _Karena kau jelmaan ular"_

" _Kau pembunuh"_

" _Itu kan tidak sengaja"_

" _Aku hanya memanfaatkan keadaan" Dua perempuan itu masih saja saling menyalahkan._

 _Video off play_

Sasuke berhenti, langkahnya terhenti ia mencerna dengan baik rekaman _video_ tersebut, ia merasakan bodoh , kenapa ia bisa tertipu. Shikamaru menyeringgai ia merasakan rencananya berhasil. Karin menjadi bahan olok-olok kawanannya.

Sakura panik, buru-buru ia menghampiri Sasuke, ia ingin menyangkalnya tetapi Sasuke menepis dan mendorong Sakura kasar, dengan amarah yang meluap Sasuke pergi dari sana.

"Sasuke, aku mohon dengar penjelasanku" Sakura bangkit, ia kembali mengejar Sasuke keluar.

Sasuke membawa mobilnya dengan diatas kecepatan penuh, Sasuke merasakan bersalah kali ini, kenapa ia tidak mempercayai hatinya.

Sasuke menginjak rem, keluar dari mobilnya ia berteriak meluapkan amarahnya, ia merasakan takdir tengah mempermainkannya.

"brengsekkk" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya. Jalanan sepi ia bebas meluapkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, maaf" Sasuke memandang sendu poto Hinata yang berada didompetnya, poto yang sudah ia robek itu sebenarnya tidak ia buang. Ia tidak bisa membuangnya.

To Be Continued

 **kembali saya bawa ff ini, maaf saya mengingatkan sebelumnya saya harus break dalam beberapa hari karena saya sedang ujian tengah semester dikampus .**

 **terima kasih pada beberapa review yang membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini, chapter ke 4 ini saya tidak berharap banyak dibilang bagus, otaknya sedang buntu, maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran**

 **hm review kalian adalah segalanya.**

 **Semua pertanyaan akan terjawab dibeberapa chapter kedepan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

Jalanan Tokyo sepi tak berpenghuni, langit begitu bersih tanpa bintang, hanya bulan yang terlihat dikelabunya sang malam, Sasuke memandang langit matanya sesekali berkedip, tangannya mengepal dengan sebuah foto yang sedikit robek.

Ia mendesah, kali ini ia merasa bodoh, dan rasa bersalah hinggap dalam hatinya seolah berakar membuat cabang kemana-mana, matanya menutup merasakan udara malam yang kian mencekam, ia tak peduli yang ia pikirkan kali ini, sebuah kata, kata apakah yang pantas untuk membuat seseorang memaafkan kesalahannya, ia tahu ini benar-benar patal, mungkin ia bersujud pun tidak akan bisa memaafkan perbuatannya.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dan mengguyur tubuhnya, Sasuke masih diam dengan posisi yang sama, rambutnya lepek terkena air hujan, jangan tanya pakaian yang ia gunakan!, jas hitam itu sudah basah mungkin hanya kemeja dalamnya yang tidak terlalu basah karena masih terlindungi jas hitam.

"Sasuke" Suara perempuan mengintrupsi dan Sasuke menoleh pada perempuan yang dikenalinya, perempuan yang menghancurkan hidupnya kali ini.

"Masih berani menampilkan wajahmu didepanku, setelah kau membohongiku habis-habisan" Suara Sasuke terdengar menahan amarah.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke" Sakura menunduk ia merasa takut untuk sekedar menengok melihat wajah Sasuke yang basah terkena air hujan.

"Maaf tidak akan bisa menghapus apa yang sudah terjadi" Sasuke berhenti berbicara tangannya bergerak menghapus air hujan yang terkena wajahnya, setelah itu ia memandang tajam Sakura yang masih saja menunduk pakaian gadis itu sudah basah sama sepertinya"jadi kuminta kau tidak muncul lagi dihadapanku Sakura" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi yang salah pertama adalah dirimu Sasuke" Sakura tidak bisa dicap salah begitu saja, tentu saja ia ingat jika saja Sasuke waktu itu tidak langsung menuduh Hinata mencelakainya mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Sasuke memandang meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah ini semua berawal darimu yang pertama kali menunduh Hinata" Sasuke mengingat betul jika ini semua berawal darinya yang langsung menyalahkan Hinata tanpa mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku memang salah Sasuke karena membenarkan tuduhan mu, tapi kau tau alasannya?" Sakura mendekat , Sasuke berdiam diri ketika Sakura memegang tangannya.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan untuk mendapatkan mu, bahkan aku rela melakukan segala cara agar kau selalu disampingku" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, ia masih mengharapkan Sasuke mau memaafkannya, namun ia harus menahan pahit saat Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura.

"Dari awal aku memang salah, seharusnya aku tidak mendekatimu lagi" Sakura memandang lekat, hujan masih saja tidak berhenti Sakura menangis saat melihat mata Sasuke yang tak lagi memandang dengan rasa cinta. Dan terpencar rasa benci.

"Apa cintamu benar-benar hilang untukku Sasuke?" Sasuke mendecih, ia merasa bodoh kali ini kenapa ia benar-benar tak bisa memahami perasaannya.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari bahwa perempuan yang aku cintai itu Hinata, kau hanya masa laluku" Sasuke merasa tidak ada gunanya kali ini, berbicara dengan Sakura karena semuanya sudah benar-benar terlambat. Sakura memandang sendu saat Sasuke berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

"Mungkin taksi lebih baik mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang, hujan semakin deras" Mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah basah kuyup.

Apakah Sakura benar-benar menyerah memperjuangkan cintanya, apa ia harus memulai kehidupan baru merubah rencana hidupnya yang sudah ia susun rapi, yaitu hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke disampingnya, tetapi kali ini benar-benar tidak mungkin. Sendi kaki Sakura melemas seolah tidak bertenaga, kakinya benar-benar susah untuk sekedar bediri, hujan terus menimpanya jalanan sepi dan mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membantunya. Tetapi ia butuh sendiri kali ini, dan mungkin mati jalan terbaik untuk merubah segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata memandang map coklat yang tergeletak dimeja belajar nya , tulisan rapi yang bertuliskan " _ **Universitas Of London"**_ berada di map itu, mata _amethys_ nya bosan menatap map coklat itu dan malah melihat sebuah foto yang berada dipigura yang selalu ada dimeja belajar, seharusnya ia membuang foto itu, untuk apa ia menyimpan foto yang hanya berisikan masa lalu, tangan Hinata bergerak mengambil pigura foto yang berisikan dirinya bersama Sasuke.

"Aku benci padamu Sasuke" Hinata melihat miris pada foto Sasuke, ingatannya kembali muncul pada saat acara puncak ulang tahun sekolah, apa kabarnya laki-laki itu? Apa ia sedang meratapi kesalahannya atau masih bermesraan dengan gadis Haruno itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang belum bisa _move on_ " Suara Hanabi yang tiba-tiba berdengung ditelinganya membuat Hinata buru-buru menyimpan kembali pigura foto itu. Ingin sekali Hanabi rasanya tertawa ngakak dengan sikap kakaknya barusan, namun ia harus menahan itu semua karena Hinata bisa saja menatapnya tajam dan tidak akan bertanya padanya selama seminggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hanabi?" Hinata pura-pura membuka buku pelajarannya yang bersampul ungu.

"Bagaimana London?" Hanabi memandang lekat kakaknya, ia ingin tahu tentang tawaran yang diberikan ayahnya pilihan Universitas yang berada di London. Apakah Hinata akan mengambilnya dan meninggalkan Jepang.

"Haruskah kau bertanya sekarang?" Hinata masih fokus kedalam bacaan dalam bukunya, Hanabi terdiam matanya memandang kearah rambut indigo Hinata yang diikat ngasal.

"Aku takut kau benar-benar pergi ke London" Hinata berhenti membaca ketika mendengar suara lirih adiknya, ia menoleh dan memandang Hanabi.

"kenapa kau seperti kekasih yang sedang merajuk" Hinata menyentil dahi adiknya dan membuat Hanabi meringgis seketika.

"Aku kesepian jika harus tinggal seorang diri disini" Hanabi memandang serius kearah Hinata. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Hinata masih saja terdiam menunggu Hanabi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Meskipun kau tidak berguna juga berada dirumah, karena kau ice kutub yang tak akan pernah mencair jadi sama saja ada dan tidak adanya kau suasana rumah tetap sepi" Hanabi menghela napasnya kasar, ia menghindar kontak mata dengan Hinata, takut tak tahan! bisa saja ia menangis kali ini.

"Tidak usah berkelit bocah, bilang saja kau tidak ingin aku pergi" Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tidak akan pergi kan?" Hanabi berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan keluar.

"Jika ayah memaksa aku bisa apa?" Hanabi berhenti, ia merasakan pirasat pasti Hinata akan pergi ke London. Tanpa disadarinya Hinata tengah tersenyum sambil menuangkan air kedalam gelas.

Hanabi memasuki kamarnya, Hinata berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara ketukan, ia membuka pintu rumahnya disana ada Toneri dan juga Tenten yang berdesakan ingin masuk duluaan.

"Hey _ladies first_ " Ucap Tenten sambil mendorong Toneri, agar menjauh Hinata hanya berdiam diri dengan mata bosan melihat kedua tingkah temannya.

"Tidak bisa cepol, aku duluan" Toneri tak mau mengalah dengan Tenten.

"Apa kau bilang , CEPOL, panggilan apa itu Hah, tidak elite untuk mukaku" Tenten berkacak pinggang. Dagunya terangakat menantang Toneri.

"Itu pantas untukmu, apalagi dengan rambut aneh mu itu" Toneri mendengus sambil memandang Tenten malas.

"Apa kalian tidak akan masuk, dan hanya bertengkar didepan pintu" Suara Hinata mengintrupsi peleraian perdebatan Tenten dan Toneri.

"Aku mau masuk Hin, dia saja yang cari gara-gara" Tenten berjalan masuk disusul Toneri sambil memutar matanya bosan, Toneri kesal sekali kenapa ia harus bertemu Tenten didepan ketika ia akan memasuki gerbang rumah Hinata, ia merasakan tidak bisa berduaan dengan Hinata.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tawar Hinata ketika menduduki kursi sofa putih yang berada diruang tamu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Hinata, aku kesini hanya sebentar mau mengembalikan ini" Tenten memberikan kantung belanja coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Itu bajumu yang waktu itu aku pinjam" Hinata mengangguk dan membawa kantung yang berisikan bajunya itu.

"Toneri mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Tenten kepada Toneri yang diam saja sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

"Bukan urusanmu cepol" jawab Toneri cuek, membuat Tenten mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah Hin, aku harus pergi duluan karena aku ada rencana keluarga" Nada suara Tenten terdengar sedih, seolah tidak rela meninggalkan Hinata berduaan dengan Toneri.

"Tidak akan minum dulu" tanya Hinata, dan Tenten hanya menggelangkan kepalanya pertanda tidak.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot, nanti disekolah juga bisa" Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mengantarkan Tenten kedepan.

"Aku takut lupa, oh iya kau hati-hati ya berduaan bersama laki-laki itu" Tenten sengaja menaikan oktaf suaranya agar Toneri mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan" Ucap Hinata , dan Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Yasudah aku pergi ya" Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari rumah Hinata.

"Apa si cepol sudah pergi" Tanya Toneri ketika melihat Hinata yang kembali.

"Namanya Tenten, bukan cepol" Ucap Hinata dan duduk disamping kiri Toneri.

"Oke kau selalu membelanya, padahal aku juga kali ini adalah temanmu "

"Jangan konyol" ucap Hinata

"Oke oke aku kesini hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu" Merasakan aura Hinata yang tidak akan pernah bersahabat Toneri langsung berbicara apa tujuannya.

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Tapi kau jangan menolak, kau kan temanku?"

"Jangan berkelit, langsung saja"

"Baik-baik, kau tidak sabaran rupanya" Hinata menatap tajam, ia tidak suka dengan kekonyolan.

"Bisakah kau temani aku ke sebuah pesta malam minggu depan" Mata Toneri menatap intens pada wajah Hinata, yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Lalu dahinya mengkerut.

"Hanya itu" selidik Hinata, sepertinya ia mengendus sebuah drama yang tengah direncanakan laki-laki disampingnya ini.

"Dasar gadis ini! Kau selalu teliti rupanya" Toneri mendengus, Hinata terus menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Si tua bangka berniat menjodohkan aku, dan kau tau pasti rencana ku kan perempuan cerdas" Ucap Toneri, ia memandang memohon agar Hinata mau membantunya.

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah aku menyetujuinya" tangan Hinata menyilang didepan didadanya.

"Kau segalanya Hinata, aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih" Toneri merasa rencananya akan berhasil, meskipun ada terselip rencana lain yang tidak akan mungkin dibicarakannya pada Hinata, karena memang ini menyangkut Hinata. Mereka terdiam sebentar lalu Toneri kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Toneri membuat Hinata terdiam kaku, kenapa Toneri salah mengambil topik pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya Sasuke, dan aku tidak ingin seorangpun membahas masalahku" Ucap Hinata tegas, membuat Toneri merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia mengenal betul Hinata bukanlah orang yang akan meraung dan bersedih, tapi ia jadi tahu dengan ucapan Hinata barusan bahwa gadis itu tengah menenangkan diri tanpa mendengar tentang Sasuke.

"Yasudah, sepertinya aku harus pergi" Ucap Toneri. Ia memutuskan pulang ia tidak ingin merusak suasana hati Hinata.

 **.**

 **,**

 **.**

 _Tokyo International Senior High School_ kembali ramai, dihari senin memang kembali pada acara ajar mengajar kembali aktif, Acara ulang tahun sudah seminggu berlalu, murid-murid tak lagi membahas insiden yang terjadi pada saat itu, kini murid-murid hanya bergosip terbaru.

Shikamaru memandang koridor sekolah yang sepi pengunjung, kemana perginya teman-temannya yang selalu berbuat keributan sebelum masuk sekolah. Shikamaru merasakan getaran ponselnya disaku celana, ia mengambil ponsel itu dan lagi-lagi sang mantan yang menelponenya. Shikamaru hanya memandang ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Shikamaru. Ia kaget dengan kedatangan sosok Sasuke yang sudah seminggu tidak terlihat disekolah.

"Kemana saja kau Sas?" Tanya Shikamaru, melihat sosok Sasuke yang menghilang setelah kejadian ulang tahun sekolah, yang memang juga diperbuat olehnya dan membuat heboh.

"Apa kau menghindari Sakura dan Karin" Tanya Shikamaru kembali, yang terlihat bawel kali ini.

"Mungkin Pub hari-hari kemarin lebih menyenangkan daripada sekolah" Jawab Sasuke, pandangan matanya melihat kearah dua orang yang tengah berjalan berduaan, terlihat akrab dan terpancar kebahagiaan, Sasuke tak pernah melihatnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di ulu hatinya.

"Pub selalu memuaskan mu dari dulu juga" Ucap Shikamaru, melihat Sasuke yang tidak merespon ia melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang melihat kearah depan dimana ada Hinata dan Toneri.

"Sudah seberapa jauh Hinata bersama laki-laki itu" Tanya Sasuke, matanya tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Hinata yang membelakanginya. Meskipun ia merasakan perih dihatinya karena Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain.

"Sejauh kau meninggalkannya" Jawab Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke penuh arti.

"Apa maaf bisa membawa Hinata kembali" Sasuke berucap lirih. Mulut terangkat tersenyum, tersenyum dengan sorot mata kepedihan.

"Terkadang kata maaf tidak berguna apa-apa , untuk orang yang merasakan tersakiti" Sasuke diam, ia mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan Shikamaru, ia sudah memikirkan kata maaf tidak akan bisa mengubah apa-apa.

Hinata berhenti membaca bacaannya ketika ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk membuat ponsel disakunya bergetar, ia meronggoh saku bajunya membawa ponsel layar 5inch nya. Sebuah pesan dari nomer yang sudah ia hapus, tetapi ia masih mengingat nomernya dengan jelas seolah tidak akan terlupa, karena masih tersimpan didalam memori otaknya. Lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar, membuatnya mengeratkan rahangnya, ada apa sebenarnya.

Ia berjalan keluar, mungkin membolos sekali tidak akan merubah nilainya dengan derastis, Hinata mengambil tasnya, Toneri menyadari Hinata akan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Toneri

"Kau ijin kan aku, aku ada keperluan sebentar" Jawab Hinata , ia tidak menjawab tetapi seperti memerintah toneri, ia membuat aura tenang , tidak ingin membuat Toneri curiga dan mengikutinya.

"Kau akan membolos?" Tanya Toneri yang seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, ini urusanku!"Lalu Hinata pergi meninggalakan Toneri, _bell_ sekolah berbunyi dan Toneri hanya bisa memandang Hinata pergi.

Hinata berjalan terburu-buru, untuk apa ia sebenarnya pergi dan membolos hanya karena ada sebuah pesan, sebenarnya tadi ada dua pesan yang masuk satu pesan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir, dan satu pesan lagi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja.

Ia berjalan keatap sekolah, disana ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya, ia berjalan angkuh ketika melihat surai pink yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Brengsek" Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, gadis bersurai pink itu membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara Hinata.

"Apa mau mu?" Hinata menatap tajam, tas sekolah ia lempar kesembarangan tempat seolah melemparkan amarah. Rahang Hinata mengeras saat melihat seringgaian Sakura terlihat oleh retina matanya. Ia muak dengan gadis dihadapannya.

"Dua atau Tiga" Sakura menyeringgai, tangan tersalip rapi didepan dadanya.

"Dua...kau menghancurkan keluargamu!" Tangan Sakura terangkat dan mengarahkan dua jarinya, lalu terganti menjadi tiga ketika mengucapkan angka tiga.

"Tiga...Menghancurkan harga diri Hyuga"

"Pilihan sama-sama menyenangkan, atau pilihan satu kau pergi dari sini" Sakura tertawa seolah mengejek Hinata.

"Aku tau keu perempuan keras yang tidak akan menyerah, dan memilih pilihan satu"

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, rahangnya kentara semakin mengeras. Jika ia seorang peria mungkin saja ia sudah menonjok wajah menyebalkan Sakura.

"Hyuga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Haruno" Ucap Sakura sombong tetapi seketika matanya menyipit seolah menahan sedih, perempuan gila tadi ia tertawa senang, dan sekarang ia malah terlihat menyedihkan.

"Apa mau mu brengsek, aku tidak suka berkelit" Ucap Hinata, apakah perempuan ular itu mengharapkan Hinata bersujud, dan pergi meninggalkan Tokyo.

"Pengampunan maaf" Ucap Sakura, ia memandang sendu kearah Hinata yang masih memandang tajam. Hinata membuang muka ketika Sakura memandangnya sendu. Sungguh gila apa maunya perempuan ular itu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura resmi meminta maaf padamu Hyuga, dan aku hanya membutuhkan kau memaafkan aku Hinata" Sakura benar-benar merubah mukanya ia terlihat menyedihkan kali ini, Hinata terdiam! dan mencerna apa yang kini tengah dilakukan Sakura.

"Aku tidak berguna, aku merasa ingin mati saja saat Sasuke memandang ku benci" Sakura mengeluarkan air matanya kali ini. Hinata menggambarkan kesedihan Sakura seperti benar-benar merasakan menyerah.

Sementara Sasuke meminta ijin kepada guru yang tengah mengajar, ia mendapatkan pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya, pesan dari Shikamaru _ **,"Hinata pergi, dan tengah menemui seseorang"**_ ia tahu Hinata kini tengah berada di atap sekolah ia mengaktifkan GPS dalam ponselnya untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata.

Sasuke berlari, ia ingin tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan perempuan yang dicintainya. Ia tergesa-gesa saat menaiki tangga, dan ia terjungkal karena tidak menahan berat badannya yang dibawa lari.

"Aku menyerah, dan ingin memulai hidup baru jadi aku ingin kau memaafkanku"

"Tapi kau benar-benar tak pantas untuk dimaafkan" Ucap Hinata dingin, ia berjalan angkuh dan mendekati Sakura. Dan Sakura memandang Hinata yang mendekatinya, apakah ia benar-benar tidak pantas dimaafkan. Namun ia tersenyum ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi kau pantas untuk memulai hidup baru" Hinata terdiam disamping Sakura, matanya melihat kearah langit. Seolah langit telah memberikan kebebasan.

"Apa kau memaknai maaf tidak berguna apa-apa" tanya Sakura, suara terdengar ramah.

"Kau tidak akrab denganku, jangan memaknainya aku bisa sebaik malaikat" Ucap Hinata. Ia memandang Sakura dingin, namun berbeda dengan Sakura ia memandang hangat.

"Aku tulus meminta maaf" Sakura mengangkat tangannya untuk berjebat tangan dengan Hinata, tetapi Hinata tidak merespon, dan hanya terdiam memandang Sakura dingin.

"Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak akan mudah percaya, terlalu dangkal untuk meminta maaf begitu saja" Tangan Hinata mengepal, sedikit bergetar.

"Kau terlalu dingin terhadap dirimu sendiri, sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang tulus dan berbohong" Sakura merasa lega, meskipun ia gagal mendapatkan maaf tetapi ia sudah berusaha meminta maaf.

"Manusia, mereka selalu tidak bisa membedakan mana yang bernama kebenaran dan kebohongan, dan aku pernah mengalaminya" Hinata tersenyum kecut, mengingat Sasuke yang tidak mempercayainya.

"Kau sedang curhat sekarang" Sakura merasakan Hinata sedang bercerita tentang yang ada dihatinya.

"Jangan so akrab" Hinata berjalan dan memungut tasnya yang ia lempar ketika ia akan menyentuh tasnya harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuatnya langsung mendongak.

"Hinata" Sasuke berteriak memanggil gadis yang dicintainya, matanya terlihat khawatir. Ia langsung menghampiri Hinata. Dan akan memeluk Hinata namun terhenti ketika Hinata malah mundur. Dan Sasuke melihat keberadaan Sakura, lagi-lagi Sasuke berpikir salah.

"Sakura" Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura ia melewati Hinata yang sedang menatapnya, sedangkan pandangan Sasuke menatap tajam ia seolah mengintimidasi Sakura.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat lagi?" Sasuke berucap tegas. Sakura menunduk ketika melihat pandangan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menatapnya benci.

"Sas, kau bisa mendengar penjelasanku dulu" Sakura bercicit ingin menjelaskan, namun Sasuke seperti tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan" Suara Sasuke dingin, pandangannya masih tajam memandang Sakura. Namun Hinata mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan yang sama, dengarkan dulu apa penjelasannya" Hinata lalu berjalan pergi, sebelum pergi ia memungut tasnya, namun Sasuke tak ingin mendengar penjelasan Sakura, yang ia butuhkan bicara dengan Hinata. Sakura menangis saat melihat Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar dilupakan" Gumam Sakura lirih, air mata masih terus mengalir dimatanya.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke , ia ingin berbicara berdua dengan Hinata kali ini, Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua"

"Tetapi aku merasakan tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi" Ucap Hinata dingin. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke lagi, yang ia tahu karena ujungnya pasti sakit hati.

"Sebentar" Intonasi suara Sasuke benar-benar terdengar memohon. Hinata menimbang-nimbang sedangkan Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan sorot sendu. Lama terdiam Hinata akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya.

"Baiklah" Hinata menyetujuinya, Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan berjalan kearah parkiran dan memasuki mobilnya.

Selama dalam perjalan mereka hanya diam, Hinata hanya memandang kearah jendela mobil yang terlihat meyenangkan daripada melihat kedepan yang ada hanya melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya. Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya di caffe yang Hinata ingat betul tempat dimana mereka kencan pertama kalinya.

"Untuk apa kita kesini" Tanya Hinata, ketika Sasuke mulai berhenti mengemudikan mobilnya.

"bicara berdua" Jawab Sasuke, lalu ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil samping Hinata.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan memasuki caffe itu, disana terlihat sepi belum ada pelanggan selain mereka berdua, caffe milik perusahaan Uchiha ini benar-benar sepi, Hinata meyakininya Sasuke sengaja memerintah manager caffe agar mengosongkannya. Kapan Sasuke melakukan itu, mungkin saat dalam perjalanan. Karena Hinata yang sepanjang perjalanan hanya memandang kearah jendela disampingnya, jadi tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke selain mengemudi mobil miliknya.

"Silahkan duduk" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggeserkan kursi untuk Hinata duduk, perilakunya mengingatkan Hinata saat kencan, laki-laki itu berperilaku manis.

"Langsung saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Sasuke, merasakan aura Hinata yang tak akan kembali seperti dulu, ia seperti ingin benar-benar menjauh dari hidup Sasuke. Apa karena laki-laki yang dekat dengannya membuatnya langsung terlupakan begitu saja.

"Apa kau ingin makan dulu" Tawar Sasuke, sebenarnya ia bingung harus memulai bicara darimana, apakah ia harus mengucapkan permintaan maaf dulu, yang jelas-jelas pasti Hinata tidak akan memaafkannya. Sasuke memanggil para pelayan untuk membawakan minuman. Hinata diam ketika pera pelayan membawakan minuman dihidangkannya dihadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati Tuan" Ucap pelayan itu, lalu pergi ketempat semula.

"Apa kau mengajakku kesini, karena hanya ingin mengucapkan maaf?" Hinata tidak berekspresi, ia hanya memandang Sasuke datar.

"Tidak usah repot-repot meminta maaf, lupakan saja, anggap semua itu tidak terjadi dan-" Hinata tersenyum miring sebelum kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya, Sasuke masih hanya diam dan memandang Hinata sendu.

"Dan anggap kita tidak pernah mengenal" Hinata tersenyum jumawa. Tangannya terangkat untuk menicicipi minuman yang beberapa saat dihidangkan pelayan.

"Tidak bisa" Sasuke memandang Hinata tajam, napasnya tidak teratur seolah sedang menaha-nahan apa yang bergejolak didalam hatinya.

"Kau harus memetik apa yang kau tanam, Uchiha" Suara Hinata terasa tidak ingin Sasuke dengar kali ini, setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, seperti tidak kata kesempatan untuknya.

"Tidakkah ada kesempatan untukku" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dihadapannya sudah ada gelas yang berisikan minuman. Hinata terdiam giginya saling menekan kuat, entah apa yang dirasakan hati Hinata sekarang.

"Kesempatan itu sudah tidak ada, kau telah menyia-nyiakannya Sasuke" Hinata memandang penuh arti seolah menusuk pandangan _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Apa karena laki-laki yang dekat denganmu sekarang?" Rahang Sasuke mengeras, mengingat pemuda yang selalu bersama Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasakan cemburu. Hinata mendecih dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan.

"Setiap perempuan memerlukan sandaran, ketika laki-laki yang dicintainya meninggalkannya, bukankah begitu?" Hinata tertawa seolah mengejek apa yang Sasuke perbuat padanya.

'Secepat itu juga semua terlupakan" Tanya Sasuke, matanya tak lepas memandang setiap inchi wajah Hinata.

"Kita bukan hidup dimasa lalu, bukan kah kita akan memiliki perubahan jika kita tidak mengingat lagi masa lalu" Lagi-lagi Hinata berucap yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, mata Hinata membulat ketika Sasuke mengambil gelas _champagne_ , ia menumpahkan minumannya dan memecahkan permukaan gelas dan membuat gelas itu pecah atasnya berbentuk seperti terumbu karang Sasuke meletakan tangannya diatas gelas itu.

"Ahh,, jadi" Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan sorot sendu" Tidak ada kesempatan untukku" Hinata berusaha tenang, ia tidak ingin terpancing oleh yang Sasuke lakukan, ia ingin terlihat seperti perempuan sadis dimata Sasuke.

"Lihat aku Hinata" Ucap Sasuke, ia ingin Hinata menatapnya, dan Hinata tidak menuruti permintaan Sasuke dan hanya memandang jendela caffe disamping.

"Aku.." Ucap Sasuke, ia memandang Hinata yang terdiam tak berekspresi memandang kejendela.

"Tidak..akan pernah melepaskanmu" Sasuke menyeringai tangannya semakin ia tekan diatas gelas itu, darah keluar dari tangannya, Hinata menyedari apa yang tengah dilakukan Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Hinata" Sasuke tersenyum, ia tidak merasakan sakit pada tangannya yang semakin terluka karena tertusuk gelas tersebut. Yang ia rasakan sakit dihatinya.

"Aku mau pergi" Hinata tidak tahan, ia berniat pergi , semakin ia lama disana, mungkin tidak bisa menahan hatinya juga, ia ingin terlihat benar-benar sudah melupakan Sasuke. Ia berdiri dari duduknya Sasuke masih terduduk dengan tangan kanannya yang masih diatas gelas yang kini terlumuri oleh darah milik Sasuke.

"Aku benar-benar, tidak berniat menjalin hubungan denganmu lagi, dan aku rasa ini pertemuan terakhir, " Sasuke memandang kosong gelas dihadapannya , hatinya sudah tersayat-sayat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Dan ya, aku benar-benar sudah bahagia bersama Toneri" Bohong lagi-lagi Hinata berbohong, ia akan melakukan segala acara agar Sasuke benar-benar merasakan sakit hati.

Kaki Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu masih diam, ia harus melakukan sesuatu ia tidak ingin Hinata pergi, Sasuke berdiri berjalan cepat dan akhirnya sasuke menarik Hinata sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirnya, pipinya terlumuri oleh darah Sasuke, Hinata membulat dilihatnya mata Sasuke yang menutup. Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya dibibir Hinata. Para pelayan disana melihat kejadian itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Hinata" Sasuke merengkuh pipi Hinata, ditatapnya Hinata dengan perasaan penuh cinta, Hinata merasakan Sasuke begitu tidak ingin kehilangannya, tetapi ia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya, Sasuke menahan Sakit hati lagi ketika ia harus menelan pahit melihat Hinata hanya menatapnya datar.

"Lepaskan tangan mu Sasuke" Hinata menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke dipipinya, pipi sebelahnya terlumuri darah, Sasuke menyadari itu adalah darah miliknya.

"Aku harap kau menghargai keputusanku" Hinata meraba pipinya yang terkena darah Sasuke, ia mengusap darah itu dan nodo darah itu mengenai tangannya. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang memantung memandang Hinata yang menjauh.

'Aghhhhhhh" Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, para pelayan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Tuan... tuan tidak apa-apa?" manager bernama Kabuto itu memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tangan mu"

"Tanganmu terluka, kau harus mengobatinya" Kabuto melihat luka ditangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berekspresi datar, darah terus mengucur dari tangannya yang tersayat dalam, seragam yang ia pakai sudah ternodai darah miliknya, kali ini ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, ia merasa benar-benar dititik terdalam ketika orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya, dulu ia pernah merasakannya saat bersama Sakura, namun ia merasakan rasanya tidak sesakit ini.

Hinata berjalan gontai memasuki kamarnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamarnya pandangannya kosong , tetapi lama kelamaan matanya serasa ingin menangis, air mata yang selalu ia tahan agar tidak keluar.

Hinata mendongak, ia menghela napas, kali ini ia benar-benar kalah dengan hatinya, sebenarnya apa yang ia tengah pikirkan bukan kah ia tadi merasa seolah perempuan sadis, tapi kenapa ia merasakan ingin menangis.

Kenapa Hinata sekarang malah memikirkan keadaan Sasuke, ia memang menyadari tangannya yang terluka, ia memandang darah yang masih tertempel di tangannya, begitupun dipipinya.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang akan aku lakukan" air mata Hinata terus keluar, sebenarnya ia menyesali dengan sikapnya terhadap Sasuke barusan, tetapi ia harus sadar Sasuke bukanlah tercipta disampingnya.

"Yang ingin ku lakukan adalah menghilangkan rasa cinta yang susah terhapus" Hinata menunduk diantara sela-sela lututnya. Mukanya terungkup oleh rambut indigonya yang terurai.

Hinata terus menangis, kenapa tuhan membuat hidupnya seperti ini, seharusnya ia membenci Sasuke tetapi kenapa ia malah semakin mencintai laki-laki itu, seharusnya ia tidak perlu bersedih dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke, seharusnya Hinata bersorak dan menikmati apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Lagi-lagi masalah hati, kenapa hatinya harus terlalu dalam mencintai Sasuke, jalan satu-satunya mungkin berpura-pura Hinata sudah merasa bahagia lepas dari Sasuke, dan membuat laki-laki itu semakin menjauh darinya. Mungkin waktulah yang akan menghapus rasa cintanya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya up date lagi, mungkin ini ff benar-benar kacau , ceritanya makin ngaco aku rasa wkkw. Bagaimana kalau tidak dilanjut saja.**

 **Hm dan soal ch 4, saya benar-benar minta maaf, "duh lagi-lagi minta maaf mulu" jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan karena kadang kali saya merasa buntu.**

 **Soal ooc, mungkin disini saya penempatannya ooc nya tidak terlalu maksimal entah kadang kala saya labil seperti Sasuke, wkwk**

 **Typo dan plot yang kecepatan lagi-lagi minta maaf**

 **Duh review nya sangat dibutuhkan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Sepasang mata memandang bosan kearah peria tua yang sedari tadi hanya membulak-balikan koran, disampingnya sudah tersedia teh hijau dan beberapa makanan kering, di belakangnya tepatnya disamping kanan dan kiri ada dua orang peria yang diyakini seorang sekertaris dan pengawal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengurungku disini?" Toneri akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, sedangkan tuan Hamura Otsutsuki hanya terdiam acuh sorot matanya hanya memandang kearah deretan tulisan yang berada dikoran.

"perjodohan itu, jangan pernah aku akan menyetujuinya" Toneri kembali bersuara, dan sukses membuat tangan sang ayah mentup koran yang sedang ia baca. Ia menatap sang anak tajam.

"Apa kau ingin terdepak dari klan mu" ucap Hamura dan memandang anaknya dengan sorot tajam.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan apa yang kau inginkan" Toneri balas menatap sang ayah, anak kurang ajar ia seolah menantang sang ayah.

"Kau seperti ibu mu, keras kepala" Toneri yang mendengar nama sang ibu, membuat amarahnya langsung terpancing.

"Jangan pernah kau menjelekan ibuku, atau kau merasakan akibatnya" Toneri berdiri, ia muak berlama-lama diruangan yang sama dengan ayahnya. Pemuda itu bertekad untuk tidak memberi hormat pada ayahnya. Begitu durhakanya dia, namun Toneri tidak peduli, gara-gara peria tua itu ibunya meninggalkannya selama-lamanya.

"Jaga ucapan mu, semakin dewasa kau semakin pembangkang" Hamura kesal pada anaknya yang semakin tidak menghormatinya.

"Bahkan aku memikirkan, aku tidak ingin mempunyai ayah seperti mu" Toneri mengeraskan rahangnya, Hamura yang mendengarkan pengakuan dari anaknya ia merasakan sakit hati. Hamura hanya diam ketika anaknya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan sekertarisnya langsung menghampiri, menanyakan keadaannya.

"Tuan baik-baik saja, apa perlu aku menyeret tuan Toneri kembali"

"Tidak usah" Hamura bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah sebuah poto besar mendiang isterinya.

Toneri memasuki mobilnya, membawa mobil berjenis BMW berwarna hitam itu dengan arogant, beberapa pengemudi mobil memakinya, karena ugal-ugalan. Toneri memberhentikan mobilnya di salah satu Pub, jam menunjukan pukul 17:34 waktu Jepang.

Pertama memasuki Pub ia mendengar lagu dengan dentuman keras, menggema keseluruh penjuru ruangan, ia menarik kursi didepan _counter_ dan disambut seorang bartender perempuan dengan pakaian belahan dada rendah.

"Toneri-san, akhirnya kau muncul kembali" Perempuan itu mengedipkan matanya nakal.

"Aku mau _whisky_ dalam beberapa gelas" Toneri tidak menanggapi perempuan yang mengenalinya itu, dan perempuan itu hanya berkedip sambil mengambil botol minuman lalu dituangkan kedalam _unstem glass._

"Apa ayah mu lagi, hm" perempuan itu menyeringgai, karena tebakannya benar. Ia terlalu mengenal pemuda pembangkang ini.

Toneri hanya diam tidak menanggapi dan meminum minumannya saja, ia menoleh kekiri disana ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang dikenalinya, matanya menyipit sambil memperhatikan dengan saksama laki-laki yang tengah meneguk minuman berjenis alkohol berbeda dengannya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Sasuke" Perempuan itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Toneri yang sedang memandang Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Toneri, ia mengesap kembali minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Tentu, dia pelanggan terbaik kami, sama seperti mu" perempuan itu tersenyum ramah. Lalu kembali bersuara "kau pasti mengenalnya, bukankah dia satu sekolah dengannya" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Hm, dia sainganku" Jawab Toneri datar, lalu ia berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat kacau.

"Uchiha Sasuke rupanya" Ucap Toneri, Sasuke menoleh dan memandang Toneri tidak bersahabat. Lalu ia kembali berbalik dan memandang minumannya. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun kali ini. Namun sepertinya Toneri merencanakan sesuatu.

"Oh ya aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu?" Toneri duduk disamping Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan Hinata kembali" Tangan Sasuke mengepal, tangannya yang terbalut perban itu terkepal erat. Toneri tertawa dan menekan bahu Sasuke kuat.

"Hinata tidak akan pernah kembali, karena aku akan menjadikannya milikku" Sasuke yang tengah kacau memikirkan Hinata, menjadikannya naik darah karena ucapan pemuda disampingnya, Sasuke dengan keras menghempaskan tangan Toneri dibahunya lalu ia berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju Toneri lalu ia melayangkan pukulan tepat di sudut bibirnya dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih, kau harus menerima kenyataan Uchiha, kau telah menyia-nyiakannya" Toneri tertawa dan Sasuke kembali memukul Toneri namun langsung di tahan oleh Toneri menghempaskan tangan Sasuke lalu ia menonjok balik Sasuke.

Mereka berkelahi, dimuka masing-masing sudah mendapatkan lebam, penjaga Pub datang dan melerai mereka yang membuat keributan dan membawa dua pemuda itu keluar.

"Jangan mengacau ditempat kami bocah" Para peria itu menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dan Toneri.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Uchiha" Toneri mengusap darah segar di sudut bibirnya, Sasuke memandang penuh kebencian lalu pergi dari sana.

Sasuke berhenti disebuah komplek, ia memandang sendu kesalah satu rumah disana, hatinya teriris sakit berdenyut disetiap detak jantungnya, pemuda itu terus memandang jendela rumah yang ia tahu sebagai jendela kamar Hinata, ia memantung wajahnya terdapat beberapa luka, dan sudut bibir dan pelipisnya berdarah. Sasuke tidak menyadari ketika pintu pagar terbuka. Dan ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara kaget perempuan,

"Ya tuhan" Hinata kaget ketika membuka pagar rumahnya, ia menemukan Sasuke dengan beberapa luka di wajahnya, pandangan mereka bertemu mata Hinata berkedip betkali-kali, ia kebingungan harus melakukan apa, dan Sasuke masih memandangnya pandangan dengan sorot pedih.

"Untuk apa kau disini" Hinata merubah mukanya datar, ia sama sekali tak melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu" Jawab Sasuke lirih, ia masih memandang Hinata, menikmati setiap inchi wajah Hinata yang ingin sekali ia rengkuh. Sedangkan detak jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan.

"Sayangnya aku sedang merindukan laki-laki lain" Hinata menoleh dan memandang Sasuke, namun kali ini ia harus melihat wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya itu dengan beberapa luka. Sanggupkah ia mampu berbohong menyembunyikan yang dirasakan hatinya.

"Aku tau, siapa yang kau rindukan?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar menyedihkan, Hinata kembali menoleh tidak ingin berpandangan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang kau rindukan" Sasuke tersenyum miris, "yang aku pedulikan aku merindukan mu setiap detik" Sasuke menunduk, bolehkan ia menangis sebagai laki-laki, tapi itu terlihat cengeng , tangannya mengepal dan sedikit bergetar.

Hinata diam, dalam hatinya ia merasakan sakit mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, sungguh ia ingin sekali berlari kali ini dan memeluk pemuda itu, menenangkan Sasuke bahwa hanya dia laki-laki yang ia cintai dan ia juga sungguh merindukannya sepertinya, namun kali ini ia menjaga egonya ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu setelah usahanya menyakiti Sasuke sudah setengah jalan.

"Namun aku tidak peduli kau yang merindukan aku" jika mendengar suara Hinata dengan jelas, terdengar bergetar. Sasuke tersenyum memandang Hinata yang sama sekali tidak melirik kearahnya. Namun sorot matanya tak lepas menahan pedih.

"Boleh kah aku mengucapkan semoga selalu bahagia" Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Hinata.

"Pergilah Sasuke" Hinata kembali tak bisa menahan hatinya, ia menginginkan Sasuke pergi agar ia bisa menunjukan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum memandang wajah Hinata dari dekat, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menarik Hinata dan ia kembali mencium gadis yang amat dicintainya itu, ditengah ciumannya hujan turun mengguyur mereka berdua.

Hinata menyadari kini Sasuke sedang mencium bibirnya, hujan turun seolah mengerti dirinya yang sudah menahan tangis, bibir Sasuke melumat bibir Hinata, mata Hinata menutup menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Sasuke, air matanya terus mengalir bersamaan dengan air hujan, Sasuke semakin menekan tengkuknya semakin dalam, Hinata membiarkan dirinya mengalah ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke ia tidak peduli walaupun perempuan yang tengah diciumnya ini sudah tidak memiliki cinta padanya yang ia pikirkan menyalurkan rasa terus berciuman dengan hujan yang deras mengguyur mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanabi mengguncang tubuh Hinata yang terus bergulung didalam selimut tebal, namun usaha Hanabi gagal Hinata tidak bangun-bangun dan ia mendengar suara Hinata yang menggigil, Hanabi menyentuh dahi Hinata dan suhu tubuhnya panas.

Hanabi berlari karah meja yang berlaci, ia mencari _termometer_ , setelah menemukannya ia simpan kedalam telinga Hinata, dan _termometer_ itu menunjukan 38,0 _celcius_.

"Astaga, kau demam rupanya" Hanabi berlari keluar menuju dapur menuangkan air hangat, ia berlari mencari handuk kecil dikamarnya, setelah semuanya ada ia berlari kembali kekamar Hinata dengan membawa wadah dan handuk.

Hanabi duduk disamping Hinata, ia membenarkan posisi Hinata, lalu mengambil handuk yang ia peras dari air hangat lalu ia tempelkan di dahi Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam" Gumam Hanabi , ia membuka kancing baju Hinata dan mengelapkan handuk hangat itu agar pori-pori terbuka agar memudahkan pengeluaran panas dalam tubuh, yang ia tahu seperti itu yang harus dilakukan terhadap orang yang tengah demam.

Setelah selesai Hanabi membenarkan selimut Hinata, dan kembali membawa wadah itu kedapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Hinata, _maid_ yang baru datang turut membantu Hanabi memasak.

"Apa nona Hinata sedang sakit" tanya _maid_ yang sudah berkerja bertahun-tahun dirumah keluarga Hyuga itu. Hanabi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan obat parasetamol, agar demamnya cepat turun" Hanabi meninggalkan masakannya, dan dilanjutkan oleh _maid_ , sedangkan ia keruang dimana ada beberapa obat tersimpan.

Hinata menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdenyut, ia merasakan pusing ketika akan bangun dan ia menyadari tubunya yang panas, ia demam Hinata kembali menidurkan badannya.

"Kak, makan dulu aku membuatkan bubur untuk mu" Ucap Hanabi dengan napan yang berisikan mangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Beserta obat.

"Hm, apa kau tidak berangkat sekolah" Tanya Hinata, ia kembali tebangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya, Hanabi menyerahkan napan itu dan langsung diterima oleh Hinata.

"Mana mungkin aku berangkat kau sedang sakit" Ucap Hanabi dan duduk disisi kiri Hinata.

"Alasan saja kau ingin membolos" Ucap Hinata, ia memakan bubur buatan Hanabi itu, namun lidahnya terasa pahit.

"Bubur apa terasa enak" Tanya Hanabi memastikan masakannya dinikmati.

"Kalau dimakan saat sembuh mungkin enak, tapi saat sakit seperti ini rasanya pahit" Hinata kembali memakan bubur itu, sedangkan Hanabi hanya mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan berangkat sekolah" Tanya Hinata kembali, bukan kah ini masih belum terlambat, mungkin jika berangkat sekolah juga hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin" jawab Hanabi acuh, ia melihat kukunya yang baru dicat berwarna biru.

"Ah aku tahu, kau tidak ingin terkena rajia karena kuku mu baru dicat" Ucap Hinata, ia membuka bungkus obat dan meminumnya.

"Bukan itu, kau kan sedang sakit jadi siapa yang merawatmu"

"Alasan saja" Hinata menyerahkan napan itu kepada Hanabi dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

"Oh yah, kenapa kau bisa demam, dan yah semalam aku melihat kau basah-basahan" Hanabi mendelik penuh curiga pada Hinata "Apa kau sedang melakukan sesuatu" Hinata mendecih.

"Bukan urusan mu, pergi dari sini aku mau tidur" Hinata membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Hanabi.

"Oh iya aku ingat, semalam aku juga melihat Sasuke" Hanabi menahan tawa, ia ingin sekali menggoda kakaknya itu. Padahal ia ngasal tentang melihat Sasuke.

"Pergilah, aku mau tidur" Ucap Hinata menyuruh Hanabi pergi, Hanabi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang mengingat kejadian malam bersama Sasuke.

Flashback

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya, Hinata sudah berhenti menangis, mereka masih terguyur hujan, Sasuke memandangnya sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat mu bersama orang lain Hinata" Ucap Sasuke, ia menahan perih air hujan yang menimpa luka diwajahnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menciumku lagi" Hinata bukan menjawab dan malah memberikan permintaan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau harus melupakan semua ini" Hinata memandang Sasuke lekat. Yang dipandang lagi-lagi terlihat sedih, seperti bukan Sasuke yang aslinya, laki-laki ini begitu rapuh.

"Aku mencintaimu" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengulang kata yang sama.

"Aku harap kau bisa melakukannya" Hinata mundur, memilih pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Semoga kau bahagia Hinata" Sasuke berteriak, Hinata tak menoleh dan terus berjalan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Sasuke tersenyum getir, kini ia harus memutuskan apakah ia harus bertahan atau menyerah saja.

Flashback off

Mata Hinata menutup, ia lelah tak ingin memikirkannya lagi, kepalanya berdenyut yang ia butuhkan tidur.

Sekolahan begitu rame dengan kedatang dua pemuda terganteng dengan babak belur dimuka masing-masing, pertama datang adalah Toneri yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena mukanya dengan beberapa perban, dan yang kedua kedatangan Sasuke yang membuat heboh karena pemuda itu datangan dengan hal yang sama babak belur dimukanya.

"Sas, kau berkelahi dengan murid baru itu" tanya Gaara dan diberikan anggukan oleh Naruto menyetujui pertanyaan Gaara.

"Iya Sasuke, apa kau berkelahi dengannya" ucap Kiba sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

"Apa karena Hinata, aku lihat laki-laki itu selalu bersama Hinata akhir-akhir ini" Naruto bersuara, dan Sasuke tidak berniat menjawab karena memang yang dibicarakan mereka memang benar, namun Sasuke sedang tak ingin membahasnya.

"Sudahlah minggir, aku mau masuk kelas" Ucap Sasuke, mereka mengerti Sasuke sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Jika dia menghajar mu lagi, aku akan membantumu Sas, kau tenang saja" ucap Naruto, namun Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam menyuruh Naruto diam.

"Diam _dobe_ , kembali kekelas masing-masing" Shikamaru berjalan, disusul Gaara, sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba memasuki kelasnya.

"Apa Sasuke sedang memperebutkan Hinata dengan Toneri" Tanya Gaara, bertanya kepada Shikamaru pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya, karena Shikamaru orang yang dekat sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke yang tidak bisa melupakan Hinata, dan gadis itu sudah tak mencintainya" Jawab Shikamaru, Gaara hanya mengganguk ia begitu perihatin dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya.

"Apa kau akan memaafkan saudara ku" Gaara berhenti berjalan, begitupun Shikamaru oh yah Gaara pasti disuruh saudara kembarnya Temari yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya, kau tenang saja"

"Bukan itu, maksudku menerimanya kembali" Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya takut salah bicara. "oke memang Temari salah yang menghianatimu, tapi dia menyesalinya sekarang" Lanjut Gaara, mencoba menjelaskan, sebenarnya ia tidak enak, setiap malam ia terus menyalahkan Temari karena perbuatannya menghianati Shikamaru ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak Gaara, aku tau kau selalu menyalahkan Temari, tapi kini aku menyadari kenapa ia bisa berselingkuh" Shikamaru tersenyum getir "Ia bosan dengan sikapku yang dingin"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, ini semua murni salah Temari" Gaara menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu kau mengerti, aku belum bisa merubah sikapku"

Shikamaru berjalan meninggalkan Gaara, ia sebenarnya masih mencintai Temari, tapi ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama, semua nya akan percis sama saja jika ia kembali, mungkin Temari kembali berselingkuh karena ia belum bisa merubah sikapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam minggu, bulan diluar begitu terang bintang-bintang begitu bersinar, hujan tidak akan turun, Hinata memandang dirinya didalam cermin, kali ini ia menggunakan gaun berwarna ungu muda, rambutnya terikat sedikit, pipinya sedikit berwarna karena ia mempolesnya dengan beberapa make up.

"Kau cantik sekali" puji Hanabi, dibalas Hinata dengan senyuman, "pangeran mu sudah menunggu dibawah" Ucap Hanabi.

"Dia bukan pangeran, dia berandalan" Ucap Hinata, ia mengambil _high heels_ berwarna hitam, lalu dipakainya.

"Tapi wajah nya masih gantengan Sasuke" Ucap Hanabi, sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang sudah selesai memakai _high heels_ nya.

"Jangan membahas orang yang sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya" Hinata membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar, dan lagi-lagi Hanabi membuntutinya.

"Tapi aku masih menjadi fans club Sasuke, ingat itu" Hanabi mencerocoskan bibirnya, sebenarnya ia tahu Hinata sudah disakiti Sasuke, akan tetapi ia tidak suka Hinata dekat-dekat dengan yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak pacaran dengannya saja" Jawab Hinata, sambil menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan dapatkan dia"

"Berjuanglah" Hinata berjalan anggun, dan ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat Toneri yang kini terlihat beda dengan jasnya.

"Jangan malam-malam, jam 09:00 kau harus berada dirumah" Hanabi melirik sinis pada Toneri.

"Tenang saja nona manis, aku akan mengantarkannya dengan selamat" Toneri tersenyum, membuat Hanabi semakin kesal.

Hinata hanya acuh, dan berjalan pergi, Toneri membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata.

"Untuk perempuan tercantik malam ini, silahkan masuk" Toneri belaga bagai pangeran. Dan Hinata lagi-lagi acuh, memasuki mobil, Hanabi memandang mobil Toneri yang menjauh kini Hanabi memikirkan dua bulan lagi ujian Hinata, apakah Hinata akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

"Semoga, kau tidak jadi pergi" Hanabi menangis, ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan Hinata, kenapa ayahnya harus menyuruh Hinata pergi ke London, oke mungkin Hanabi berlebihan Hinata hanya beberapa tahun dan akan kembali lagi, namun bukan itu ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Lagi-lagi Hinata kesal, karena Toneri terus saja mengajaknya bercanda, kini ia menautkan tangannya pada lengan Toneri, dan berjalan anggun ke Hotel yang disebut-sebut sebagai tempat peresmian perusahaan.

"Toneri" Hamura memanggil anaknya agar mendekat, ia menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi keruangan utama, dan menunggunya setelah selesai dengan obrolan dengan ayahnya.

"Tuan Yamanaka, perkenalkan ini anak ku Toneri" Hamura memperkenalkan anaknya pada peria yang seumur dengan ayahnya.

"Oh jadi ini anakmu, sungguh tampan seperti ayahnya waktu muda" Tuan Yamanaka itu terkekeh, begitupun dengan Hamura, Toneri hanya diam tak berekspresi, namun tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan.

"Ayah" perempuan itu mendekat, dan Toneri seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Aku tebak dia Ino Yamanaka" Ucap Hamura, dan peria yang diajak bicarapun mengangguk.

"Cantik seperti ibunya"

"Tentu saja"

Ino memandang Toneri, dan apakah ia jatuh cinta saat ini, namun yang dipandang hanya berwajah acuh seolah raganya berada ditempat lain.

"Yamanaka Ino" gadis bersurai pirang itu mengangkat tangan nya untuk berjabat dengan Toneri.

"Toneri Otsutsuki" jawab Toneri. Dan menjabat lengan Ino.

Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya dibelakang pas bunga besar setinggi badannya, di tangan nya memegang gelas anggur berisi wine, ia membenci keramaian seperti ini, ia menyesap wine itu, pertama kali ia menyesap wine ketika ia kecil saat ia ditinggalkan ibunya, Hinata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi merasakan perasan anggur itu, karena ia mendengar minuman itu mengandung alkohol yang membuat kehilangan kesadaran, dan Hinata menginginkan itu kehilangan kesadaran dan melupakan sejenak sedih kehilangan ibunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini" Toneri mengangetkan Hinata. Mata Toneri melihat Hinata yang tengah menyesap wine.

"Rupanya kau penyuka minuman beralkohol" Toneri tertawa nakal, dan Hinata hanya mendecih.

"Apa kau tidak akan _hangouver_ meminum wine"

"Tidak" Hinata kembali meminum minuman itu, namun Toneri mengambil minumannya dan menyesap bekas Hinata sampai habis.

"Baiklah, kau begitu misterius ternyata" Toneri menyeringgai dan menyimpan gelas itu, lalu menarik Hinata.

Ino yang sedang tertawa kecil bersama rekan-rekannya harus terhenti ketika, melihat Toneri bergandengan dengan Hinata.

"Kau harus memerankan drama kita sekarang" Bisik Toneri. Dan Hinata hanya bersikap mengerti.

"Hinata-san" Panggil Ino begitu Hinata dan Toneri mendekat. Hinata hanya diam, dan hanya memandang dengan beberapa spekulasi didalam pikirannya, apakah perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengan Toneri itu adalah Ino.

"Ino-san, apa kalian sudah saling mengenal" Ino berubah dingin, ia begitu tidak suka dengan Hinata sekarang, karena bergandengan dengan Toneri.

"Tentu"

"Ah ya kitakan satu sekolah" ucap Toneri, Hinata hanya berekpresi datar.

Dan tanpa disadari mereka ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, Sasuke merasakan sangat cemburu, apakah ia harus benar-benar menyerah! Sasuke menyesali mendatangi pesta ini, kalau bukan paksaan dari ayahnya ia tidak ingin sama sekali mendatanginya, dan apalagi sekarang ia harus melihat Hinata berduaan dengan Toneri.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak memunculkan dirinya, kini Sasuke hanya memandang ketika Toneri mengajak Hinata menjauh, ia mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku keluar" Tanya Hinata, melepaskan pegangan tangan Toneri.

"Hinata bagaimana jika kini dihadapan mu ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta padamu" Ucap Toneri, Hinata menyipit tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Toneri. Dan Toneri tersenyum begitu lembut, Hinata pernah melihat pandangan seperti itu mata milik laki-laki lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Toneri" Hinata memandang serius, penuh pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memanggilku dengan _suffix_ –kun, aku ingin kau memanggil ku dengan Toneri-kun" Toneri menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan Hinata hanya diam memandang Toneri.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata, apa kau mau memanggilku dengan Toneri-kun" Toneri mengecup punggung tangan Hinata.

"Apa ini pengakuan perasaan cinta" Hinata memandang sorot mata Toneri, dan disana terpancar jelas bahwa Toneri memandangnya penuh damba rasa ingin memiliki.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Hinata" Toneri memeluk Hinata, dan Hinata hanya diam, kali ini pikirannya mencerna apakah ini saat nya ia harus belajar mencintai laki-laki selain Sasuke, apakah kepada Toneri ia akan menghapus cintanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan perih, ia meninggalkan tempat persembunyiaannya, ia mencengkram kemejanya disana begitu sakit, tangannya bergetar , matanya yang bersorot terluka, kali ini ia ingin menangis ia tidak peduli, dan benar-benar Sasuke menangis kali ini, ia terus berjalan mejauhi tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan dirumah sakit ternama begitu ramai beberapa orang berdatangan dan pergi, lalu di koridor rumah sakit Hanabi berjalan lunglai membawa map coklat yang baru saja diterimanya dari petugas Lab. Kali ini ia merasakan takut ketika membuka ruangan dokter.

"Hyuga Hanabi, silahkan masuk Dokter Song sudah menunggu" Ucap salah satu suster itu ketika melihat sosok Hanabi.

"Terima kasih" Hanabi mengangguk, ia memasuki ruangan dokter yang berasal dari Korea tersebut.

"Bisa aku lihat hasil Lab mu hari ini" Hanabi menduduki kursi, tangannya bergetar ia takut dengan hasilnya, ia melamun ketika dokter Song tengah memeriksa hasil Lab, ingatannya jadi teringat saat kejadian sebulan yang lalu ia pinsan dan hidungnya mimisan, ia dilarikan kerumah sakit oleh salah seorang penjalan kaki yang menemukannya tergeletak di jalan.

Dokter itu membaca hasil X-ray, dan terakhir membaca CT, setelah itu memandang Hanabi yang terbengong.

"Leukemia limfositik akut , memasuki stadium 2" dokter Song menetap sedih kearah Hanabi.

"Dan apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan orang tuamu?" Hanabi menggelang, ia belum bisa menceritakan pada siapapun.

"Aku harus berbicara dengan orang tua mu" ucap dokter muda itu, dokter yang pertama kali mengetahui penyakit yang diderita oleh Hanabi, sebenarnya ia tak ingin membicarakannya pada Hanabi.

"Aku takut" Hanabi menunduk, dokter itu menyentuh tangan Hanabi untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, kau harus tau tanpa dukungan kau tidak akan sembuh, percayalah"

"Yang ku tau ini percuma saja, aku tetap akan mati benarkan dok?" Hanabi memandang dokter yang berasal dari Korea itu.

"Semua orang akan mati Hanabi-chan" Dokter muda itu tersenyum.

"Dan aku akan mati dengan waktu dekat" Hanabi menangis memandangi dokter itu.

"Tidak, percayalah kau pasti akan sembuh" Sebenarnya Dokter yang bernama lengkap Song Si Jin itu tidak yakin, karena pada kasusnya Leukemia mendekati kematian.

"Bisakah aku menghubungi ayah mu sekarang" Hanabi mengangguk, mungkin ia harus menuruti perkataan dokter muda itu.

Toneri memandangi Hinata yang tengah belajar, ia terus menyungginkan senyuman, ketara sekali ia tengah berbahagia, mengingat malam ia merasakan diatas awan, karena ia merasakan sinyal Hinata tidak akan menolaknya.

"Hinata-chan, apa si alien itu tengah gila dari tadi memandangmu sambil tersenyum-senyum" Bisik Tenten, ia merasakan aneh dengan sikap Toneri.

"Kau tanyakan saja" Hinata masih membaca buku bacaannya, ia tak berniat untuk menanggapi Tenten.

"Malas aku berurusan dengan pemuda menyebalkan itu" Tenten cemberut, ia kembali membaca komik kesukaannya.

"Kapan kau akan belajar, jika setiap hari hanya membaca komik" Hinata bertanya, pandangan matanya masih terus melihat kearah deretan tulisan dibuku.

"Ketika Sasuke dan kau kembali bersama" Jawab Tenten ngasal. Ia malas belajar padahal dua bulan lagi ia akan ujian akhir. Hinata berhenti membaca, tanpa Tenten sadari Hinata menegang, Sasuke! Laki-laki itu tidak lagi muncul.

"Oh yah aku dengar dari Hanabi kau akan ke London setelah lulus" Tanya Tenten menyadarkan lamunan Hinata tentang Sasuke.

"Mungkin" Hinata menghela napas, dan menutup bukunya. Lalu bell berbunyi pertanda istirahat.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga" Teriak Couji , ia merasakan selalu senang ketika istirahat. Toneri berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Mau kekantin bersama" Tawar Toneri, Hinata mengangguk, ia sedikit tersenyum, dan Tenten mencium bau curiga.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi" Sindir Tenten, dan Hinata hanya mendengus.

"Diam kau cepol" Toneri kembali membuat kekesalan Tenten bertambah. Shikamaru yang melihatnya merasakan keanehan didiri Hinata yang terlihat bersikap manis didepan Toneri. Namun Hinata meronggoh sakunya ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kekantin, aku harus ke Lab menemui Kurenai sensei" Ucap Hinata, sambil memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"Baiklah, perlu ku antar" Toneri bersikap manis, tidak seperti biasanya, membuat Tenten semakin mengkerut dahinya menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Kau pikir aku akan kemana, tidak usah" Hinata tersenyum, lalu ia berjalan tanpa mendengar jawaban Toneri.

"Waaw, kau membuat Hinata berubah hari ini" Ucap Tenten.

"Hahha kau penasaran, kau doakan aku saja okey" Toneri menepuk bahu Tenten lalu pergi dari sana.

"Doakan, apa jangan-jangan si alien itu menyukai Hinata" Tenten terus berspekulasi dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Hinata berjalan menuju kearah gedung utama, dari arah sana Sasuke berjalan dengan aura dinginnya, menambah aura kharismatik kegantengannya, Hinata berjalan tanpa memedulikan siapapun , begitu Sasuke mereka terus berjalan berlawanan arah, dan semakin mendekat dan saling melewati satu sama lain Hinata berjalan sambil menatap kedepan begitupun dengan Sasuke, mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal.

Seperti tak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka, meskipun keduanya menyadari keberadaan mereka masing-masing, namun kali ini semua telah berakhir meskipun benang cinta masih terpaut diantara keduanya. Hinata dan Sasuke bersiap menyerah pada takdir.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Menyusun chapter ini penuh pertimbangan, apalagi soal penyakit Leukemia Hanabi. Lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata mau bercuap apalagi.**

 **Terima kasih yang selama ini masih mau membaca kelanjutan ff abal-abal ini. Typo dan alur saya kembali meminta maaf .**

 **Satu kata sebelum di akhiri , terus tetap semangati aku agar berkarya.**

 **Review jelas dibutuhkan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Bandara Tokyo International , pukul 07:00 waktu Jepang, seseorang mendorong kopernya, setelah dua bulan berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap disalah satu negara luar.

" _Welcome. May I Have Your Tickets"_ tanya seorang petugas _Security Check Point_ dalam bahasa inggris.

" _Yes, I have"_ ia memberikan ticket itu pada petugas.

" _Do You Have Passports With You?"_ lalu menagmbi passports yang berada di saku jaketnya. Lalu ia menyerahkannya.

Koper yang ia bawa di X-ray dan aman setelah itu melalui _Walk Through Metal Detector_. Ia dipersilahkan memasuki _Check In Counter ._ setelah semua selesai ia dipersilahkan diruang tunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

Siapakah sosok yang pergi ini, beberapa jam terlewati diluar bandara seseorang berlarian mencari keberadaan sosok yang pergi meninggalkan Jepang, namun ia merasakan lemas ketika melihat pesawat melintas diatasnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku mencintamu" ia menatap nanar pesawat itu.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL ABOUT US**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

 **UCHIHA SASUKE**

 **HURT/COMFORT**

 **ROMANCE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Cukup sekali saja aku pernah merasa_

 _Betapa menyiksa kehilanganmu_

 _Kau tak terganti kau yang selalu kunanti_

 _Takkan kulepas lagi_

 _*Raisa-kali kedua_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bandara Tokyo International , pukul 07:00 waktu Jepang, Sasuke mendorong kopernya , setelah dua bulan berlalu, ia memantapkan hati untuk memutuskan meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap disalah satu luar negeri, pilihan yang sudah diberikan oleh ayahnya jauh-jauh hari sebelum kelulusan di sekolahnya. Ia memilih melanjutkan studynya di negera terkemuka German. Salah satu anak perusahaan milik ayahnya akan ia kelola untuk sementara waktu.

" _Welcome. May I Have Your Tickets"_ tanya seorang petugas _Security Check Point_ dalam bahasa inggris.

" _Yes, I have"_ Sasuke memberikan ticket itu pada petugas laki-laki dibendara

" _Do You Have Passports With You?"_ lalu menagmbi passports yang berada di saku jaketnya. Lalu ia menyerahkannya.

Koper yang ia bawa di X-ray dan aman setelah itu melalui _Walk Through Metal Detector_. Ia dipersilahkan memasuki _Check In Counter ._ setelah semua selesai ia dipersilahkan diruang tunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

Sasuke mengecek media sosialnya begitu ramai dibanjiri dengan beberapa postingan status yang menampilkan kecerian teman-temannya yang sedang melaksana kan upacara pelulusan sekolah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat postingan Naruto yang sedang berfoto dengan mimik muka sedih karena Sasuke tidak hadir disaat hari kelulusannya.

" _Sasuke~, kemana kau hah!, semoga perjalanan mu selamat kkkh"_ sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja memasuki ponsel Sasuke

" _Aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang Dobe, tolong jaga Hinata!"_ balas Sasuke, ia tersenyum miris mengingat Hinata, mungkin ini awal yang baik baginya untuk melupakan Hinata, Sasuke sadar ia masih awam dalam percintaan, harapan besarnya semoga ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata dan bisa memperbaiki hubungannya.

"Maaf tuan sudah waktunya menaiki pesawat"

Hinata baru saja sampai bandara, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, setelah ia menghindari Sasuke dan berpikir beberapa kali seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tau Sasuke berangkat ke German" Hinata yang baru saja sampai aula harus buru-buru pergi kebandara setelah mendengar informasi dari Tenten.

"Semoga tidak terlambat" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia celingukan dan berlarian beberapa orang kena tabrakannya.

"Maaf" Hinata membungkuk saat tidak sengaja menabrak seorang bapak-bapak.

Hinata menyerah, ia tidak menemukan Sasuke sama sekali, lalu ia bangkit kembali dan berniat mencari Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang.

"ku perhatikan kau sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya orang itu, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Apa paman tahu, kapan pemberangkatan pesawat yang menuju ke German?" tanya Hinata

"Saya rasa pesawat yang menuju ke German sedang melintas di atas sana!" Pria itu menunjuk keatas dimana pesawat yang sedang terbang.

"Benarkah" lutut Hinata serasa lemas. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menahan tangis.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, aku mencintamu" Hinata menatap nanar pesawat itu. Lalu berjalan gontai untuk pulang. Namun ponselnya bergetar terlihat nomer asing, Hinata mencoba mengangkatnya, entah informasi apa yang ia terima Hinata langsung berlari dan memasuki taxsi dengan terburu-buru.

"Dimana Hanabi dirawat?" tanya Hinata pada salah satu petugas rumah sakit. Dan petugas itu tanpak kurang memahami.

"Maksudku Hyuuga Hanabi, siswi yang pinsan di sekolah Himawari Junior School" Ucap Hinata, dan petugas perempuan itu langsung mengenalinya.

"Beliau sedang di tangani dokter di ruang UGD" jawab petugas itu, Hinata yang sedang panik langsung berlari, di sana ada beberapa pasien yang sedang di periksa, Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya di sana terlihat Hanabi yang baru saja beres di tangani oleh dokter laki-laki.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja, saya walinya" Tanya Hinata, deru nafas nya terputus-putus karena berlarian.

"Mari kita bicarakan diruangan saya" Jawab dokter itu, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti arah dokter yang baru saja menangani Hanabi. Sampai dokter itu membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya lalu mempersilahkan Hinata duduk. Amethyst Hinata menatap cemas kearah dokter yang sedang memeriksa hasil labolatorium.

"Menurut diagnosis yang saya periksa melewati pemeriksaan fisik terdapat pembengkakN kelenjar getah bening, lalu saya melakukan Biopsy, Pemeriksaan darah {complete blood count (CBC)}, CT or CAT scan, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), dan X-ray. Pasien yang bernama Hanabi miliki riwayat penyakit kanker darah stadium tiga" Ucap dokter itu membuat Hinata seketika terdiam, ia sulit mencerna apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan dokter itu, lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin mendengar berita itu.

Hanabi terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kesekeliling, beberapa alat rumah sakit terpasang ditubuhnya, ia mengeryitkan dahinya apa dirinya pinsan lagi. Lalu pandangannya tertuju kearah Hinata yang berjalan gontai sambil memegang map coklat, membuat Hanabi seketika merasa was-was, apa Hinata sudah mengetahui penyakitnya.

"Kak?" Panggil Hanabi lemah, dipandanginya Hinata yang semakin kentara bahwa kakaknya itu sedang menangis, dan memandangnya lemah.

"A-apa k-au sudah tahu!" Suara Hanabi berubah gagap, namun Hinata hanya berjalan gontai mendekati Hanabi.

"Jawab aku!" Hanabi berteriak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis. Dan Hinata terdiam memantung dengan perlahan ia merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia mengingat lagi ucapan dokter.

 _"Be-benarkah! Apa kau tidak berbohong!" Hinata menggelangkan kepalanya, sungguh ia sulit menerima ini semua. Dan dokter yang menangani itu hanya diam ia mengerti betul apa yang tengah Hinata rasakan._

 _"Kita akan melakukan pengobatan semaximal mungkin!"_

 _"Aku mohon sembuhkan adikku!" Hinata menangis sejadinya didepan dokter yang berumur lanjut usia itu._

 _"Saya tidak yakin bisa menyembuhkannya, kita berdoa saja agar penyakitnya tidak semakin memburuk dan mencapai stadium akhir!" Dokter itu berusaha meyakinkan Hinata agar mencoba tegar._

 _"Kita berdoa saja, dan aku menduga sepertinya pasien Hanabi sudah mengetahuinya" Hinata terdiam, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak, selama ini ia sangat cuek sekali sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol kesehatan adiknya._

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini sendirian?" Hinata mencoba berdiri meski kakinya sudah lemas sekali untuk menahan beban tubuhnya.

"Maaf" Hanabi menunduk, ia tidak bisa melihat tangisan Hinata.

"Kau kira aku ini siapa! Aku ini kakak mu baka!" Hinata menyentil dahi Hanabi, dirinya mencoba kuat untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf" lagi-lagi Hanabi hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf.

"Aku yakin kau bisa sembuh, percayalah!" Hinata menghambur memeluk Hanabi

"Kau harus melawannya" Hinata mencoba menyemangati, meskipun pada akhirnya keduanya saling menangis, dalam diri keduanya takut sekali berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hianta-chan, apa kau akan melanjutkan study di Tokyo?" Tanya Tenten saat Hinata sedang browsing mengenai Universitas Tokyo di laptopnya.

"Aku rasa Tokyo sama bagusnya dengan London!" Jawab Hinata, ameythistnya masih memandang laptopnya.

"Kau benar!, aku juga akan melanjutkan di Tokyo juga jika kau memilih disana juga" Jawab Tenten penuh antusias.

"Program Study apa yang akan kau ambil Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten kembali.

"Aku merasa menyukai dunia hukum, jadi aku akan mimilih Hukum. Namun jika Program Study aku masih memikirkannya" Ucap Hinata, sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Bagus jika begitu, sepertinya aku menyukai menjadi seorang guru jadi aku akan mengambil FKIP" Ucap Tenten yakin.

"Cita-cita yang mulia bisa menjadi seorang guru!" Hinata tersenyum, membuat Tenten merasakan asing melihat Hinata yang jarang menampilkan senyumannya itu.

"Selama libur kenapa tubuhmu menjadi kurus Hinata-chan!" Tenten memandangi tubuh Hinata yang terlihat kurus.

"Benarkah!" Hinata merasa tidak sadar dengan perubahan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau perlu kedokter?" Tenten merasakan khawatir pada keadaan Hinata.

"Tidak usah, mungkin pola makan ku yang buruk akhir-akhir ini!" Tolak Hinata, ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun.

"Tapi kau baik-baik sajakan, tidak merasakan sakit apapun!" Nada suara Tenten semakin kentara bahwa gadis itu tengah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Hinata.

"Kau berlebihan sekali" Hinata bangkit dari duduk bersilanya.

"Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?" Tanya Tenten melihat Hinata berdiri dan membereskan laptopnya.

"Hum, sepertinya sudah sore!" Jawab Hinata sambil melihat jarum jam yang berada di jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 16:59 waktu Jepang.

"Baiklah aku antar sampai depan, terima kasih ya sudah membantuku membereskan apartement baruku" Ucap Tenten yang berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata menuju pintu apartement yang baru saja Tenten tempati.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu!" Hinata melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang kembali menutup pintunya.

Hinata berjalan gontai disepanjang jalan, hidupnya terasa sepi, penuh dengan beban tubuhnya yang kurus, wajahnya yang kini pucat jauh dari kecerian.

Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang setelah mengetahui kondisi Hanabi, ia akan selalu merawat Hanabi, saudari perempuan kadungnya yang ia miliki satu-satunya. Semoga ia bisa melewati hari-harinya, dan semoga laki-laki yang ia cintai itu baik-baik saja di negeri sebrang sana.

"Semoga kau selalu sehat Sasuke-kun" gumam Hinata. Air matanya menetes mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan silam, dan mungkin saja kenangan buruk itu akan selalu ia ingat meskipun Hinata tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, Hianta berlari kearah di pinggiran toko untuk berteduh. Hujan semakin deras air yang terjatuh sedikit menciprat Hinata yang berada di pinggiran toko. Ia terdiam sambil memandangi hujan yang semakin deras.

"Toneri-kun, apa kau mau ke caffe sana!"

Samar-samar Hinata mendengar nama yang ia kenal, dan benar saja ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan bergandengan di bawah payung merah, disana ada Toneri bersama dengan Ino, gadis pilihan ayahnya.

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana!" Jawab Toneri, laki-laki itu merangkul Ino dengan mesra berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja

Hinata hanya tersenyum tidak mengerti, apa laki-laki yang tiga bulan yang lalu ia tolak itu sedang menjauhinya.

"Dasar kau brengsek!" Ucap Hinata sambil terkekeh, Hinata tidak cemburu melihat Toneri dengan gadis manapun, namun ada hal yang lucu apa selama ini pertemanannya dengan Hinata hanya sebuah sandiwara laki-laki itu mendekati Hinata.

Kenatara sekali, saat Hinata menolaknya laki-laki itu malah menjauhinya, dan apa barusan apa Toneri sedang mencoba memberikan kode bahwa ia sudah move on dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka kau menajauh, tapi jika itu yang terbaik aku akan selalu bahagia" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.

Setengah jam berlalu, dilihat hujan sudah mereda hanya gerimis, Hianta mencoba berjalan kearah halte bus, dikejauhan bus yang akan menuju perumahan Hinata sudah terlihat, lalu setelah medekat Hinata menaiki bus itu dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Sudah satu bulan, dan apa kabar pemuda Uchiha itu, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba sangat merindukan laki-laki itu, ia mengambil ponselnya disana ada gantungan ponsel berbentuk inisal disana ada ukiran S&H, dan Hinata baru ingat itu pemberian Sasuke saat Hinata berulang tahun, kado sederhana yang diberikan Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Kau adalah satu, dan hanya satu_

 _Biarkan aku bertahan di tempat,_

 _Sampai saat waktu itu tiba,_

 _lalu_

 _Di sisimu, memelukmu._

 _*Anonim_

 **Jepang , Januari -06 -2021**

Lima tahun berlalu, keadaan Jepang benar-benar terdapat banyak perubahan, beberapa rumah digantikan menjadi gedung pencakar langit, teknologi semakin meningkat, beberapa perusahaan dibidang otomotif saling bersaing menciptakan sebuah ciptaanya dengan kualitas yang semakin bagus.

Gaya hidup mereka dari tahun ke tahun semakin berubah, orang-orang Jepang berjalan cepat mengejar waktu, pagi hari menjadi rutinitas tersibuk, jalanan semakin penuh dengan orang-orang yang berjalan saling berlawanan arah.

"Hinata-chan~" teriak seseorang, membuat perempuan yang di panggil Hinata menoleh, dan ia menemukan seorang perempuan berambut cepol yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Kemana saja kau!" Tenten menghambur memeluk Hinata yang masih saja berbadan kurus.

"Aku bekerja di kantor pengacara !" Jawab Hinata sambil Melerai pelukan Tenten yang semakin mengerat

"Hwaaaa~ akhirnya kau bekerja di firma hukum juga!"

"Hum, oh iya Tenten-chan aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus kerumah sakit!" Ucap Hinata, sambil mengecek notifikasi ponselnya yang masuk.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Tenten penuh penasaran.

"Kau datang saja kerumahku, aku tidak pindah rumah! Aku sibuk sekali" Hinata lalu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tenten yang harus ia tinggalkan.

Lorong rumah sakit begitu ramai dengan orang-orang, Hinata yang baru sampai berlari kearah ruangan VIP dilantai tiga, setelah mendengar informasi mengenai Hanabi ia langsung kacau.

"Konohamaru-kun" panggil Hinata pada bocah yang memakai seragam SMA yang berjongkok lemas di depan pintu ruangan Hanabi dirawat.

"Kak Hinata" Konohamaru kekasih Hanabi itu melihat penuh khawatiran yang mendalam di sorot matanya.

"Apa Hanabi baik-baik saja!" Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, dan berjalan lemas kearah Konohamaru yang berjongkok sambil menunduk. Tak ada jawaban kekasih Hanabi itu lantas sedang bersedih.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja!" Suara lemah Konohamaru terdengar filu, rasanya Hinata tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Lalu pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Konohamaru langsung berdiri dan menatap cemas kearah dokter yang menggelang kepala tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu dokter!" Konohamaru berteriak.

"Tenanglah!" Hinata merangkul pundak Konohamaru

"Mari bicara diruangan saya!" Ucap dokter Song Si Jin.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja!" Konohamaru mencekal pergelangan tangan dokter Song.

"Kondisi Hanabi semakin memburuk, dan ini sudah kanker darah stadium akhir!" Dokter Song menghela nafas penuh tekanan.

"Tidak, kau bohong dokter!" Konohamaru menjadi berang, lalu ia melepaskan rangkulan Hinata dan memasuki ruangan Hanabi dirawat.

"Maafkan saya Hyuuga-san" dokter Song itu menunduk pasrah, ia sudah mengobati penyakit Hanabi dengan beberapa cara, bahkan ia sudah berkerja sama dengan beberapa dokter di rumah sakit terkemuka di Amerika Jhon Hopkins, namun penyakit itu tidak bisa sembuh total meski sempat menurun ke stadium dua namun keadaan itu tidak begitu bertahan lama dan yang lebih parah langsung ke stadium akhir. Rambut Hanabi sudah rontok semua, kini gadis itu sangat kurus sekali.

Lalu diujung lorong terdapat Hiashi yang berlari, lalu ia menanyakan keadaan Hanabi, dan dokter Song lebih memilih menjelaskan diruangannya.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar rawat Hanabi perlahan, disana ia melihat Konohamaru yang sedang so tegar menyemangati Hanabi, meski kentara sekali pemuda itu sulit menahan tangisnya.

"Kau adalah kekasih ku yang sudah menemaniku selama 6 tahun ini, aku mohon kau bersemangat lagi untuk selalu sembuh" Konohamaru semakin terisak sambil menciumi punggung tangan Hanabi yang kurus itu.

Konohamaru adalah pacar tersetia yang dimiliki Hanabi, laki-laki itu begitu sangat mencintai Hanabi begitu dalam, meski Hanabi tidak secantik dulu, tapi Konohamaru masih saja tetap setia, bahkan ia memangkas rambutnya, dan ia bilang bahwa Hanabi dan dirinya memiliki gaya rambut yang sama.

Hianta begitu bersyukur karena ada pemuda yang sangat tulus mencintai adiknya. Air mata terus bercucuran dipipi Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **German**

Seorang pria terus menatap laptopnya dengan serius, ia membenci siapa saja yang menganggunya, namun sialnya ponselnya terus berdering ditengah itu ia mencabut batrei ponsenlnya, sudah dibilang ia benci diganggu pada saat-saat jam kerjanya, dan orang itu masih nekad saja menelponenya.

"Tuk..Tuk.."

Lagi-lagi penggangu, pria itu membanting kaca mata tanpa framenya, mata onyx itu menatap tajam pada orang pengganggu yang kini memasuki ruangan dengan tampang takut.

"Maaf tuan Sasuke, Itachi-sama meminta anda menemuinya di Jepang" Sekertaris Sasuke menunduk tak ingin melihat atasannya.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasuke, ia meraih gelas dihadapannya, pria itu kini berusia dua puluh tiga tahun wajahnya semakin memancarkan kharisma, pria tampan dengan karir bagus mengelola perusahaan waralaba. Perusahaan yang diberinama Uchiha Corp yang sudah banyak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan raksasa lainnya, mengalami kesuksesan besar perusahaan yang kini dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke itu, Uchiha Corp memiliki cabang kemana-mana bahkan merambat kebidang kesehetan, pendidikan dan stasiun pertelevisian beberapa bangunan besar bertuliskan besar Uchiha, betapa suksesnya klan ini, membuat namanya terkenal keseluruh penjuru dunia, German menjadi pusat kedua perusahaan Uchiha, dan yang pertama masih terletak di daerah ia dilahirkan yaitu Jepang.

Uchiha Fugaku selaku pemilik, memerintah anak keduanya agar segera pulang ke Jepang dan memerintah di pusat utama. Namun pria itu menolak, Sasuke yang sudah lima tahun meninggalkan Jepang begitu enggan untuk kembali.

"Itachi-sama, dia ingin anda untuk pulang ke Jepang lebih tepatnya!" Sasuke terdiam, ada apa Itachi memintanya pulang ke Jepang. Sekertaris itu lalu pamit untuk keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Ucap Sasuke setelah sambungan ponsel tersambung.

"Pulanglah, apa kau tidak merindukan Tokyo!" Jawab Itachi disebrang sana, pria itu dikerubungi oleh Mikoto yang sedang mendengarnya di samping.

"Iya Sasuke-kun apa kau tidak merindukan Tokyo!" Kini suara Mikoto terdengar ditelinga Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk, dan kau Itachi jangan mengganggu lagi! Apa lagi menelpon sekertaris ku segala!" Nada suara Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau tahu nama Hinata Hyuuga" ucap Itachi, dan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam seketika.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya!" Ucap Itachi kembali, dia terkekeh dengan diam Sasuke.

"Atau aku sajalah yang harus menemuinya!"

"Diam baka Itachi!" Bentak Sasuke, namun Itachi malah membocorkan kondisi gadis itu.

"Kau tau Hyuuga Hinata begitu kurus, dan tidak ceria!"

"Bukan urusanku!" Sasuke langsung mematikan ponselnya, ia terdiam obsidiannya melirik kearah bingkai foto di meja kerjanya, disana ada foto Hinata. Seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, apa dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke kembali mengambil ponselnya lalu ia menelpon seseorang.

"Cari informasi mengenai Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Sasuke. Setelah itu ia memutuskan panggilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berlari, lagi-lagi ia terpontang panting, menuju rumah sakit, ia membuka pintu rawat inap Hanabi dengan keras.

"Kumohon Hanabi bangunlah" Konohamaru terus mengguncangkan tubuh Hanabi yang kurus, Hinata memandang Hiashi yang menangis.

"Hanabi, kumohon!" Konomaru terkulai lemas, Hinata mendekat perlahan ia memandang wajah Hanabi yang tirus. Ia mengusap pipi Hanabi dengan lembut. Air mata terus jatuh Hinata mengingat kembali saat ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hanabi-chan" Hinata mengusap air matanya, ia tidak boleh menunjukan air mata didepan Hanabi.

"Waktu kematian, pasein leukimia Hyuuga Hanabi meninggal pada tanggal 16 april jam 14:45 waktu Jepang" Waktu kematian diumum oleh dokter Song.

Konomaharu yang sudah lemas ia tidak bisa hanya untuk sekedar berdiri sekalipun. Hiashi keluar dari ruangan inap Hanabi, pria tua itu butuh waktu sendiri untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Sasuke-kun" Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menemukan Sasuke yang akan menuju kamarnya.

"Hn" Sasuke berhenti, lalu berjalan kembali mendekati ibunya. Lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Kapan kau pulang, kenapa tidak memberi tahu?" Sasuke hanya diam sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Dari kemarin!" Jawab Sasuke, membuat Mikoto mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang kerumah?" Tanya Mikoto penuh penasaran.

"Aku mengikuti seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku!" Sasuke tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Mikoto membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Hn, aku mau ganti baju dulu" Sasuke berjalan gontai, Mikoto memperhatikan langkah Sasuke yang kini tertelan pintu.

Upacara pemakaman dilakukan dirumah duka, beberapa relasi Hiashi berdatangan mengucapkan bela sungkawa.

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten menangis, menghambur memeluk Hinata yang terlihat lemah.

"Kumohon jagan ada tangisan!" Ucap Hinata lemah, padahal hatinya sama ingin sekali menangis tapi ia tidak ingin disaat upacara pemakaman Hanabi, Kononamaru ia jatuh sakit, pemuda itu tidak bisa mendatangi upacara pemakaman Hanabi.

"Hinata" Hinata terdiam saat melihat seorang pria dihadapannya, ia memandang obsidian pria itu sendu.

"Aku turut berduka cita" Sasuke sendu melihat Hinata yang kacau, ingin sekali ia membawa Hinata kepelukannya.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun" Hinata membungkuk hormat, Sasuke berjalan pergi, Hinata memandang sendu kearah punggung tegap Sasuke yang pergi menjauh.

Beberapa jam terlewati upacara pemakaman selesai, Hinata memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya ia duduk di bangku taman, disana ia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan berdampingan, lalu ada seorang anak bersama kedua orang tuanya berjalan sambil bercanda ria, sudah berapa lama Hinata tidak merasakan tertawa lepas, bercanda bersama. Ia menangis lagi, sampai ada seseorang yang menghampirinya lalu memakaikan jas ketubuh Hinata.

"Tidak baik seorang wanita menangis sendirian!" Hinata menatap kembali obsidian kelam Sasuke yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya mampu memandang ia sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara, hanya air mata yang terus turun di plupuk matanya.

Sasuke yang terus dipandangi Hinata perlahan ia mencoba memeluk Hinata, dan benar saja Hinata langsung terisak dipelukan Sasuke, tubuh Hinata bergetar Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata kalap, ia butuh sandaran seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke pria yang sangat ia harapkan selama ini, kini memeluknya. Lama sekali Sasuke memeluk Hinata hingga pelukannya terlepas, Hinata sudah mulai tenang.

"Ka-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh ciuman mendadak dari Hinata, membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Hinata melepaskan kecupannya, ia memandang Sasuke penuh kerinduan, Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk menyalurkan perasaannya, perlahan ia membingkai dagu Hinata, sampai Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Hinata lembut, keduanya melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah mendalam.

 _Cukup sekali saja aku pernah merasa_

 _Betapa menyiksa kehilanganmu_

 _Kau tak terganti kau yang selalu kunanti_

 _Takkan kulepas lagi_

 _Kali kedua_

 _Sama indahnya_

 _*Raisa-kali kedua_

 _._

kesempata kedua ini takan Sasuke Hianta lepaskan, semuanya mereka akan mengulangnya dari awal, kisah cinta kemarin akan mereka jadikan sebagai pelajaran. Saat itu mereka masih awam dalam percintaan, untuk saat ini Sasuke yakin hanya Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang ia cintai, setelah lama berpisah ia tidak ingin melepaskan lagi.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, dahi mereka saling menempel, Sasuke memegang erat kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata?" Panggil Sasuke, deru nafasnya menghambur kepermukaan muka Hinata.

"Hum" jawab Hinata.

"Menikahlah denganku?" Sasuke dan Hinata tidak merubah posisi masih saling menempelkan dahi.

"Kumohon!"

"Aku bersedia!" Hinata tersenyum, dan Sasuke kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Hinata

THE END

.

.

.

akhirnya selesai juga, setelah memikirkan beberapa kali saya memutuskan untuk end di chapter ini, dan permohonan maaf karena kelalaian author saat chapter 7 kemarin yang sedikit keluar jalur.

Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti ff ini.

Selamat hari raya idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

* * *

 **Omake**

Seorang pria berjalan dengan santai, disampingnya ada bocah kecil yang sedang memakan ice cream

"Jika ibumu tau, aku bisa mati karena membelikanmu ice cream saat musim hujan seperti ini" Lalu Sasuke memangku anak perempuannya.

"Tou-chan, mau ice cream!" Tawar bocah kecil berambut indigo itu.

"Tidak, cepat kau habiskan sebelum ibumu melihatnya?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan mengacak rambut anaknya dengan gemas.

Lalu Sasuke memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir, ia menyimpan Uchiha Hanari di jok mobil depan, lalu ia berjalan kearah kursi pengemudi. Mobilnya melaju dan berhenti di sebuah gedung.

"Mama" teriak bocah perempuan itu saat melihat Hinata, ia langsung berlarian.

"Jagan lari, nanti kau jatuh" Hinata yang sedang hamil besar tidak bisa menggendong anaknya.

"Kerjamu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke, ia memangku Hanari, bukannya menjawab Hinata malah memperhatikan baju Hanari yang terkena noda.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau memberikan Hanari ice cream!"

"Sial ketahuan!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Dia merengek menangis sayang, aku tidak tega!" Jawab Sasuke cepat. Hinata hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, Sasuke sudah berpikir lain-lain, takut istrinya marah.

"Aku mau mangga yang ada dipohonnya langsung Sasuke-kun!" Tiba-tiba Hinata berubah manja, dan Sasuke sebagai suami yang siapa siaga, akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan istrinya yang sedang hamil itu.

"Baiklah istri cantikku"


End file.
